Into the Fire
by cell-sisters
Summary: The story of two sisters, Tora and Emiko who's lives are shattered when they find themselves the 'toy' of the Nikki Town monster, Cell! Rated for themes and language. R
1. Introduction

**Into the Fire **

**The Introduction**

The harsh lights that filtered through a gap in the blinds sliced across Emiko's face. She stirred, shifting her weight restlessly against the warm body beside her. The light was persistent and finally Emiko's eyes opened to slits, focusing on the face of her older sister. She let a smile dance to her lips at the sight of Tora's peaceful face as she slept. It was rare when Emiko woke before Tora. Emiko moved slowly and deliberately to avoid waking her sister. She eased out of bed, stretching and yawning to help wake herself up. She closed the gap in the blinds, keeping Tora in the cool darkness before Emiko headed out the door that led to the balcony on the other side of the room, closing the curtains behind her. The balcony overlooked the city of Nikki town in all its splendid glory, the beauty of the golden sunrise bathing the city in dazzling colors that danced across the domed roofs of the buildings.

Emiko's mind wandered to thoughts of the accident, two years ago. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and forced her mind to happier things, burying the memories and the feelings of pain and anguish. She turned her back to the beauty of the sunrise and headed back in to the apartment rooms. She spared a glance at Tora, her older sister. The past two years had taken its toll on her, she looked worn and tense, even when she was sleeping, the little creases at the corners of her eyes belittling her age.

After the accident that had rendered Emiko and Tora orphans, Tora had taken it upon herself to care for her younger sister. She had given up college and her education, got herself a full time job and done everything human, and within her powers to make sure Emiko was given the best quality of life she could have. Emiko appreciated her sister, loved her for everything she had done for her, and knew that she owed her so much, even though Tora never asked her for anything.

Emiko's sobered face suddenly burst into a giant grin, making her seem like the barely teenage girl she was. She moved quickly and quietly into the kitchen, her eyes glinting with a menacing glee.

Alarm bells rang in Tora's head. Something was horribly wrong! She woke with a sudden start, her body already primed, pumping adrenalin through her system. She sat bolt upright, her acute eyes scanning the room around her with an analytical gaze.

"Emiko." She whispered, as her brain registered what was missing. She was about to leap out of bed, tear through the building, looking for her younger sister but let herself sigh relief when she smelt burning fats and oils and heard the sizzling and the boiling. She stood to her two feet slowly and stretched the kinks out of her back and shoulders before moving off in the direction of the kitchen door. She caught her reflection in the small feng shui mirror hanging on the wall. She stopped, startled by her appearance, before glaring at herself with a sinister sneer. Tora hated the woman who stared back at her. She was far too thin from a combination of stress and poor diet. She had long bright blond hair that was tied back currently in a scruffy ponytail. She had blond bangs that framed her slender pointed face and pale skin. What annoyed her was the Y shaped scar that ran across her right eye. It was a keepsake from her parents death. The injury itself had left her blind in her right eye, the iris and pupil turning to a bright emerald green color, compared with the dark hazel color of her other eye. It made her look off balance and not quite right. She turned from her reflection, heading through the door and into the kitchen.

Emiko was standing on one of the dining chairs, a wooden spoon in one hand, a pair of tongs in the other. She was prodding a few strips of bacon with the prongs, a bright grin on her face, making her eyes sparkle. Tora leaned against the door frame, smiling. Tora studied her sister with admiration. Emiko was the complete opposite of Tora. She had flowing, silky long chestnut brown hair with a rounded radiant face and full features. The only attribute they shared was the hazel colored eyes. Tora thought absently to herself, that when Emiko grew up, she would be undoubtedly, beautiful.

Emiko turned suddenly to grab the boiling pot of rice, startled suddenly as she saw Tora, over balanced on the dining chair and slipped as she tried to regain her balance. Tora's reaction was instant. She threw herself at Emiko, slipped herself on the lino floor and slid, crashing head first into the cabinet doors. A second later and Emiko landed on top of her, the rice and boiling water flying through the air to splatter against the floor. Only small sparkles of hot water sprayed the girls, leaving them mostly unharmed.

"Tora! I'm so sorry sissy!" Emiko yelled, throwing her arms around Tora's neck. Still dazed from the crash into the cabinets, Tora forced herself to sit up and pushed Emiko back, studying her for a second.

"Are you hurt?" Emiko shook her head, her chestnut hair bouncing with the motion. Tora smiled and pulled her sister into a hug. "Good." After a while, Tora moved, standing back to her feet, pulling Emiko with her. Giving her younger sister, one more appraising look, Tora made for the shower.

"Make sure you clean the mess up Termite!" Tora called over her shoulder. Emiko was already moving to do so with a smile.

Tora ran her hand through her blond hair, cursing loudly as she pulled it away, revealing blood. Her head pounded but she'd never let Emiko see it. She stripped unceremoniously and let the steaming hot water of the shower wash the blood from her hair. It wasn't serious, just painful. She refused to show weakness in front of Emiko. It would undo all the hard work that Tora had put into making Emiko self-reliant.

Emiko and Tora sat down on their bean bags to enjoy a delicious breakfast of rice, bacon, eggs and toast. They laughed at the funny cartoons on the TV on a Saturday mornings, talked about what they would do today and generally enjoyed each other's company. It was a great way to spend a Saturday morning and it helped cement their bond to each other. All they had in life was each other, their parents and their twin brother and sister killed in the accident. They rarely spoke of it, the wound still to raw to touch.

It was just after lunch when the two left the apartment to go down to the supermarket to get some groceries. Emiko hung out the side of Tora's hover car, laughing wildly as her hair was blown through the wind. Tora pulled her back into her seat and gave her a sharp reprimand about wearing seatbelts. Emiko didn't let it tarnish her mood, but clicked on a seat belt anyway and kept chatting to Tora about the past weeks antics at school.

The grocery bill itself, was not huge. It never really was. Tora bought mostly necessities with a few treats for Emiko and a few special things for dinner. The relaxed atmosphere of a lazy Saturday afternoon made Tora relax for the first time in what had been a stress full week at work. She was glad to not have to worry about work for another day and a half.

"Sissie..." Emiko began in a sing song voice. It was the kind she used when she was hesitant but excited. Tora gave her a warm smile and a quizzical glance. Emiko smiled back. "Do you think it would be okay if... If..." She paused, staring out at the buildings that zoomed past.

"Spit it out Termite." Tora urged with a laugh. Emi turned on Tora with giant puppy dog eyes.

"Do you think it would be Okay if we got a cat?!" Tora snorted at the sudden request.

"What? A cat?"

"Yeah! I really like animals and I've always wanted a pet! I know we arn't allowed a dog in the apartment, but Mrs Jones upstairs has a cat and I..."

"Who's going to look after it?" Tora cut in. Emi grinned.

"I would! I promise!"

"Kitty litter as well?" Tora asked sternly. Emi sobered and made a face, but nodded anyway.

"I'd clean up after it. Promise!" Tora glanced at her sister again, thinking it through before finally sighing.

"Alright Emi. You can have a cat. I'll take you down to the cat shelter next weekend and you can pick out a kitten, alright?" Emi gave a squeal of delight and hugged Tora's arm. Tora smiled, keeping her attention on the road in front of her.

"Thank you Sissie!" Emi started talking about the attributes of her new cat the rest of the ride home. Tora didn't mind. She had been thinking of getting Emi a cat anyway. It would give Emi a friend, aside from Tora, to talk too.

It was late at night. Tora stared down at her little sister who was leaning on her shoulder, fast asleep, looking so peaceful and innocent. Tora smiled sadly, her mind drifting to the rest of their family, and how much it would kill Tora to loose her youngest sister who was her reason for living. Her mind wandered to her other two younger siblings, the two twins who had been taken from her, along with her parents only two years ago. Tora had always been the eldest, the one to hold the family together, but she had failed her two younger siblings and she would never forgive herself for that. She couldn't let anything else happen to her family. She ran a hand through Emi's long chestnut hair, flicking the loose strands from her face. The mere thought of anything happening to Emi, _to her Emiko_, tore her apart.

Nothing would hurt Emiko ever again. Nothing...

Before she knew it, Tora had fallen asleep, her head resting against Emiko's head who was huddled against Tora's body under the thick mink blanket, dreaming of a time so long ago when the family was together and tragedy seemed impossible.

_**A/N: This is Gex, co-author of this particular fanfic. . It's good to be back and writing again, specially with Nisi, the greatest author in the universe, Mwuhahahahaaa!!! **_

_**Ahem, Anyway, please R&R!**_


	2. Chapter 1

Nikki town was chaotic. The whole city was evacuating because of the 'Nikki Town' monster that had been terrorizing their community. Roads were jammed up for miles- cars constantly beeping and people yelling constantly. The two sisters were no different from any one else; they wanted out.

Tora sat silently, her head pounding, eyes looking ahead for any space she could move. Emiko fidgeted in her seat, "Sis…" she said quietly, "I'm scared." Tora looked at her from the corner of her eye, as if the remark surprised her.

"Well… Don't be," she said, returning her eyes to the road, "I'm here. Nothing can hurt you." Emiko smiled weakly and nodded her head, though still frightened. She looked at her big sister and wondered if she was scared, too. Maybe they were both fooling themselves by pretending nothing could happen to them. Bad things had happened before, and history had a tendency to repeat itself.

"You know what would help, sis?" Emiko asked with a small grin after a time. Tora peeked over at her little sister for a moment before returning her gaze back to the cars in front of her.

"Some music!" Emiko exclaimed. Tora chuckled.

"Alright, we'll listen for a little bit," she smirked. She turned on the radio, but no music played. Tora grunted as she tried to find a station with something other than static. She finally came across a channel that was reporting the whereabouts of the Nikki Town Monster.

"_And in pepper city, route 28 tcchhhhhhh of the city through tchhhhh point in 5th tchhhh…."_

"Damn it!" Tora yelled, "It would help if we could hear the bloody report! The damn thing could be waltzing right behind us for all we know!" She pounded on the steering wheel and turned off the radio. She caught a glimpse of Emiko. Tears were in her large brown eyes and her face was red.

"Sis, what if he g-gets us?" she hiccupped, wiping away her tears. Tora frowned, her eyebrows arched in remorse for her sudden outburst.

"Emi…" she began, "I didn't mean it. I'm sorry," she said ruefully as she patted her baby sister on the knee. "Nothing is going to get us," she assured, "I doubt he's even hanging around here anymore."

"Okay," Emiko said, forcing a smile at her sister. It vanished as something caught her eye outside of Tora's window. Her bottom lip began to shake, and her large eyes widened.

"Emi… What's wrong?" Tora cocked her head and tried to make eye contact with her sister, but Emiko was concentrating on something much more frightening.

"He-He's here…" she said shakily. Tora gave a look of bewilderment.

"The monster?" she gasped. Her eyes widened as she jerked her head to look out the window. Her heart raced as her eyes fell upon 7 feet and 7 inches of monster three lanes away. She watched on in horror as he slammed his fist into a car window and stuck his tale inside. There was a loud scream that came to a lout crescendo and then trailed off to a gurgle, then silence.

Tora unbuckled her seat belt and looked around as she took of Emiko's and moved into her seat.

"What are you doing?" Emiko gasped, full of confusion.

"We're making a run for it. There's a lot of cars we can hide behind and there's a ditch right there." Tora pointed to a spot not far from where they were. "Ready…" she began.

"Sis, no!" Emiko pleaded.

"Set…"

"Sis, we'll get killed!"

"Go!" without hesitation, Tora forcefully opened the door and grabbed her sister by the wrist, running as stealthily as she could. She didn't stop until they were both in the ditch, hidden. "We'll hide here," she told Emiko, "Don't move!" Emiko was in tears but Tora remained focused. "No need to cry now." She said sternly as she kneeled down and embraced her sister who had collapsed on the ground. "It can't hurt you when I'm here." Emiko nuzzled against her sister, gasping for breath. She coughed and looked up, smiling weakly at her sister.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, my dear," hissed a frightening, raspy voice. Emiko screamed, terrified of the monster above her. He looked at her and smiled amusedly, his little fangs peeking from behind his orange beak.

Tora held her grip on her sister as the monster spoke, "I saw you try to escape. That was very brave of you, my dear. Verrrry brave…" he let out a deep chuckle that sent shivers down the young blonde's spine. Emiko could only look on with widened eyes as the monster slowly advanced toward she and her sister. Tora's grip remained ever firm and she clenched her teeth angrily.

"Stay away," she said forebodingly, her anger rising, "or else." The monster laughed.

"Forgive the interruption my dear but I have to ask: What do you honestly think you could do to stop me, hmmm?" the monster's orange beak twisted into a grin as he took another step towards the girls. "Surely you must know that I am the strongest being in this world." Tora's lip quivered but she stared the monster down, her shaking arms holding her little sister. The monster walked closer to them, smiling, his tail raised above him.

Emiko buried her head in Tora's chest, waiting for the blow. She said a silent prayer in her head, expecting the worst. She heard nothing. Emiko blinked and slowly looked up at the towering monster standing before her.

"There's no need to be frightened my dear child. You should try to be braver… Like your sister," the monster purred, looking over at Tora suggestively.

"It's only normal for her to be scared of a monster like you," Tora frowned, nudging her head against Emiko's in an effort to comfort her.

"Now why would you say it is normal to fear me when you yourself do not?" Cell mused, looking at Tora curiously.

"I'm not a real normal girl, freak." Tora hissed, gritting her teeth, "Now leave us alone!"

"Aww. Your words hurt me." The monster said in a childish voice, mocking the young beauty, "Please, my dear. Let's stop this foolish name-calling. You may call me Cell."

"I'm not doing anything you say, freak." Tora said defiantly, "You have no name- you're a killer!" With this response, Cell raised his tail up in the air and caressed Tora's face with it, making her flinch.

"I do not think that's very wise, my dear," he purred slowly, "I have ways of making you do what I want you to." Tora looked at the tail, moving only her eyes. She shuddered, feeling it softly stroke her face.

"Get off of me," Tora said bitterly. Cell opened his eyes in surprise and removed his tail.

"Your bravery intrigues me, my dear. In fact, so many things about you fascinate me…" he purred slowly, making the words stick, "For starters, your eyes." Tora glared at Cell, hating him. Cell ignored her glower and continued, "The way you still cling to your sister in a means to protect her is also very fascinating, although completely useless." Tora heard this and instinctively tightened her grip on Emiko, "And of course your physical condition is very… Stimulating." Cell chuckled. Tora and Emiko widened their eyes in disgust.

"You bastard," Tora growled.

"What ever is wrong, my dear?" Cell smirked, "I was only praising your beauty."

"Shut up!" she shrieked, "I don't need _you _to tell me that you…. Monster!"

"A monster, you say?" Cell's arrogant smile faded fast and he stepped closer to the girls, "Perhaps I should show you how monstrous I can truly be." He raised his tail above him, aiming it at little Emiko, gauging Tora's visage, but the headstrong blonde did something unexpected. She grabbed it.

"Emi, get back!" Tora yelled quickly. Emiko stumbled back a couple feet and watched her big sister. "Don't you ever, EVER try and touch her again!" she screamed, squeezing the tail as hard as she could. Cell wiggled his tail feverishly, trying to get free of Tora's strong grip. He growled as his tail finally came free.

"I think I've found your weakness…" he mused. "My dear, your sister is holding you back. I hate to see your potential drop because of such a weak specimen." Emiko looked at Tora almost shamefully as she thought about what Cell was saying, "I have a plan that I think would benefit you greatly." Cell grinned and looked at the two sisters, "If you allow me to absorb this girl I am willing to let you go free," he said to Tora, and added, "If you refuse this most generous offer, I will make sure you both die together. How does that sound?" Emiko broke out into a cold sweat and squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to see the monster or think about his sick bargain. Tora wouldn't do it; she thought to herself, she wouldn't!

"I have an idea for you, you freak. Why don't you go to Hell and leave us alone?" Tora frowned, her face showing her disgust. Cell's smirk turned into a scowl.

"What a vulgar young lady you are, my dear. Perhaps you don't understand the charitable offer you have been given. I'm not one to make deals. You should accept and be thankful."

"Deal?" she yelled, "You say killing my little sis is a good deal!? You're crazy!" Cell closed his eyes and sighed.

"I thought I would make things easy for you, my dear, yet you insist on making things difficult." Cell took another step forward and raised his long tail into the air. Tora stared at it apprehensively as if it were a snake about to strike should she made any movement. Unfortunately, movement would have been the only thing to save her. With a swift 'swoosh' of his tail Cell managed to hit her at the side of the neck. The last thing she heard as she drifted into a silhouetted darkness was Emiko screaming her name.

A/N: Cara here. I just wanted to clear up some questions. This story used to be a joint-fic done by Gex- one of my dearest friends at the time- and myself. I am editing all the chapters I contributed to this story, but am leaving the ones she has written as they were. They're all I have left of her. I have no idea why, but Gex decided to stop talking to me. I haven't heard from her in over two years. I have more information in my profile. I don't know what I did wrong, but I guess it doesn't matter now.

If you're curious, the first chapter was written by her, the second by me. The pattern will continue. I'll try to update every few days or every week.

Thank you very much for the reviews. I'm sure Gex will come around eventually. I pray she does, anyway.

Til the next one-

-Cara


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Tora stirred, her body making its numerous aches and strains evident all at once in a wave of pain. The force caused her to groan loudly as she shifted her hand to her face. The bright sun was too much for her just yet, so she shielded her eyes as they opened slowly. All she saw was red dust and rocks. She closed her eyes again, forcing herself to calm down, to recall why she was in so much pain, and why she was in what looked like a desert.

The sudden realization made her leap to her feet, her mind blocking the fresh agony that the movement caused. She stared around her more intently, picking up on the details, hoping for some tell tale sign. Nothing. She was trapped in what could be best described as a hole in the ground. It looked like a giant crater, only without the slopes for edges. They looked more like cliff faces, smooth from what she assumed was water caused erosion from long ago. The edges at the lowest point towered above her, the sides smooth. The hole itself was wide and long, but Tora wasn't paying much attention. She ran the perimeter of the hole, searching behind small mounds of dirt and behind boulders on the floor. She found no sign. Tears stung at her eyes and the pain in her muscles added to her many agonies, and she fell to her knees.

It all came out at once, the ultimate feeling of failure. She had failed Emiko. She hadn't been strong enough. Tears streamed paths through the grime and dirt caked on Tora's face. She pounded the ground with her fists as she cried, the realization that Cell had Emiko, had her little sister was unbearable.

"CELL!!!! GIVE ME BACK MY **SISTER**!" She screamed, the sound savage and foreign in Tora's throat. She forced herself back to her feet, glaring at the walls of the cliff, her eyes set with a steely determination.

"_Emiko.._." She whispered. "Little Termite... Hold on, I'm coming!" Tora gave another almighty yell and suddenly bolted, throwing herself at the wall of the cliff.

Emiko watched the scared little girl in the reflection of the window. She hugging her knees to her chest, her eyes wide with terror and her bottom lip quivering. She flinched, letting out an involuntary cry at the sudden scream. She had heard so many of them now, but the city had become quiet as the population dwindled. Emiko turned her attention to the ground, hoping, praying that the Cell monster who had stolen Tora wouldn't find Emiko hiding under the counter in a clothes shop. Her mind ran feverishly with images of Tora, of her smiling, popping her head behind the counter where Emiko hid and telling her it would all be Okay. Emiko felt weak and she hid her face again, letting her hair hide her as she cried again.

"No!" Emiko suddenly forced herself to yell. She lifted her head up, her eyes wavering but her heart determined. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Tora would tell me to be strong. I have to be strong! Sissie can't always protect me. I have to do it myself. I have to try!" Another scream, quickly cut off by Cell's attack, made Emiko flinch and she felt her newly found resolve already draining away. The thought of Tora suffering the same fate as the poor people Cell had been hunting was far too much for Emiko's innocent mind to bear and she began to whimper as tears brewed in her eyes again.

Emiko froze suddenly, mid sob, holding her breath at the sound. It came again, the heavy metallic clink of Cell's footfall.

"Hiding my dear?" Cell purred. He was approaching slowly. Emiko felt the shiver down her shine and forced herself to stay still. "It won't do you good. I know where you are. Besides, I've finished my business here... I thought you might be missing your sister, thought you'd appreciate it if we went and saw her." Emiko found herself suddenly tempted to crawl out of her hiding spot and to let Cell take her away. She forced herself to remain still, reminding herself that Cell was an evil monster and was probably trying to trick her.

Cell's footfalls stopped.

"_Boo._" Emiko gave a startled cry as Cell's cold face appeared over the counter, his steely glare focused on Emiko. She made to move, but it did no good. Cell was much faster, his three fingered hand clasping onto Emiko's shirt, pulling her to her feet, before scooping her over one shoulder. She felt horrible, cursing herself for not being strong, for not fighting Cell. Why couldn't she be more like Tora?

Tora was a mess. Her finger tips were so scrapped and cut that whatever she touched was covered in her blood. She was bruised from the many times she had fallen, loosing her purchase. Not this time. She was so close to the edge of the damned hole now, she could feel the fresh cool wind against her face. A quick mental image of Emiko caused Tora to clench her eyes shut and force the memory away. It was fuel though, and her eyes opened with a wild determination, focusing on the edge of the hole, only a few meters away from her. With a sudden roar she threw herself into the air, her fingers clawing madly at the smooth rock of the lip of the cliff. She found purchase, used her feet for support and heaved herself over the edge. She threw herself on her back, staring up at the sky, chest heaving with the effort the climb had cost her. She let her body rest for only a a moment though, and she forced herself to sit back up, staring around her. The hole was in the middle of a rocky plain, but she could see the beginnings of a forest further away.

She spat some blood and bile from her mouth and dusted herself off as she stood to her feet. Her mind raced with what to do now. She couldn't confront Cell and actually expect to win in a fight. She needed a plan. Her body protested loudly and she knew she needed to rest, but the urge to hunt Cell down and tear him limb from limb until he gave her Emiko was far too tempting. She cursed Cell again, felt the bitter tears stinging her dried eyes. She froze suddenly, her eyes settling into a steely gaze on something to her side. Rage and fury contorted the features of her face, followed closely by shock with a hint of fear.

"You!" She roared, forcing her aching body to put itself on guard. Cell smirked back at her, he was standing on an angle, his side exposed. She snarled inwardly at herself, 'cocky bastard' she thought. 'Although not without reason, he's way out of my league...' His slit eyes narrowed at her as he let them wander down the length of her body.

"I'm amazed you wormed your way out my little holding pen I found for you. But never the less, it would..." He was cut off with a fist in his face. Tora's strength had appeared, seemingly from no where, the rage in her body unfathomable, and seemingly, uncontrollable.

Emiko who had Cell had pinned to his non exposed side, one of his leathery hands over her mouth found herself suddenly flung into the air as Cell went flying backwards. Her mouth free, she screamed as she flew higher into the air.

Tora's eyes widened in blank shock as she saw her baby sister fly into the air. Cell had been hiding her. But she was alive. But if she landed, on the ground with the force she was falling now, she wouldn't be for long. Tora's immense strength suddenly found her, and she found herself leaping across the ground with amazing speed, throwing herself into a back slide, just as Emiko crashed, with a grunt onto Tora's belly. Tora tried hard not to show her pain, but the deep gashes in her back from the slide were hard to hide. Emiko threw herself, bawling, at her sister.

"Tora! Sissie!" Tora hugged her back, wincing at the pain the movement caused.

"Termite!"

Cell was back on his feet, nothing but a tiny trickle of his olive blood to show for the attack, but his mind was furious that he had let her hit him. Her sudden strength had caught him off guard. He watched though, the strength had fled her system as she hugged her baby sister, the pain was overwhelming her, and he grinned as she collapsed in the red dirt.

"Tora! Wake up! Tora!_** TOORRAA!!!**_" Emiko was shaking her unconscious sister violently, trying to rouse her.

"Leave her. She's fine." Cell rasped. Emiko startled, her wide eyes staring at the monster as he loomed over the the two girls. He stared at the unconscious body, the one that had, only moments before been flooded with such an awesome and natural energy. Now it looked pathetic and weak. Cell couldn't quite fathom it, but let his mind wander with curious thoughts of the competition she could be. And how much fun that would be...

Cell's eyes narrowed, his internal conflict whether to save the woman, use her for sport, or to absorb her and claim the power as his own. He was powerful now, no doubt. But more strength was never a bad thing. Eventually his curiosity won out, and he turned on the two girls, his tail arching dangerously over his head. The sudden movement caused Emiko to cry out, throw herself over Tora's unconscious form.

"Get out of the way, you foolish girl!" Cell hissed. Emiko shook her head, although her eyes were full of fear. Emiko's mind ran rampant with the years of encouraging words and deeds that Tora had done for her. She was trying to be strong for her sister. Cell snarled, but lunged anyway, the tip of his stinger piercing the side of Tora's neck. Emiko cried, trying to rip the stinger out, to no affect. Cell's tail twitched and his face contorted in irritation, but Tora wasn't absorbed. Emiko stared, shocked as the body beneath her began to grow warm.

"Your... Helping her?" Emiko stuttered. Cell didn't reply, simply yanked his tail free from her neck, a small spurt of red blood splattering the ground.

Cell gave Tora a moment to rest, watching with a satisfied smirk as her bruises and cuts took on the appearance of being several days old. After another moment, he kicked her in the side, enough to roll her a few feet away. Emiko yelped, chasing after her sister, but Tora was already awake, her mind whirling into action. She held her sister at the shoulders, stopping her mid-hug. She stared her in the eyes.

"Emiko, run. Don't let Cell get you!" Emiko's eyes filled with tears, but she nodded and moved away as Tora let her go, her hands bunching into fists and her legs sliding apart. Emiko ran away, but she stopped, hiding behind a large boulder instead, watching.

"Irritating woman." Cell snarled. Tora grinned at him, and suddenly leaped into the air, her body flying forward with remarkable speed, but Cell was ready, blocked the attack, and used his free hand to uppercut her in the stomach. Tora's blood splattered across Cell's face, and she fell to the ground in a heap. She forced her body to regain its composure and she stood back to her feet, leaping to the side as Cell's fist spat dirt into the air where she had been standings, only a second ago.

Tora threw herself at Cell's exposed side, forcing her body to flip backwards, her feet colliding with Cell's jaw, sending him flying into the air, but he didn't go far. He used his chi energy to stop him mid flight, steady himself and land smoothly on the ground.

"You can't defeat me!" He hissed with a menacing grin. Tora snarled, charged him again, but Cell was so much faster and stronger, he blocked her attacks with minimal effort, letting her waste some of her new energy. He turned, punching her in jaw, once with the left, then again with the right, sending her flying. Her blood splattered against his face again. He snickered, using his fingers to wipe some away. Tora forced herself to sit up slowly, her face contorting into disgust as he licked it slowly.

"Tasty." He purred.

"Bastard!" She roared, her sudden speed pouring out of nowhere, as she rolled to the side, using her legs to kick Cell's from under him. He fell, but he flipped, landing smoothly on his feet like a cat.

"Useless Efforts, really."

"Maybe they are, but at least I don't have an orange cheese grater for a face!" Cell's face fell into a snarl.

"Foolish woman!" He charged her suddenly, his foot finding its mark on her chin, sending her flying into the air. She landed in a crumple heap, her body spent. She was panting in pain, blood pouring from her nose and mouth, and her strange green eye clenched shut.

"You gave me your energy... Then you take it away... Why would you do that?... Why not just kill me?..." She was a wreck, but she forced herself back to her feet.

"I don't imagine you'd understand the complexity of my mind, my dear. I am a highly intelligent creature, created simply for the purpose to destroy. Unfortunately, killing weak and pathetic humans becomes quite boring after a while, but you have been providing me with immense entertainment. You've produced a conundrum for me to solve, a puzzle box. Your little display of power has aroused my curiosity, so I want to open you up, find out what makes you tick..." Cell was purring, his words hanging in the air. Tora found herself suddenly thinking of a cat, and how much Cell was like a cat, complete with a curious and inquisitive nature. She forced herself to stare him in the eye.

"I detest you Seru. I understand you now, but your game is Bullshit." She felt her anger rising again. "I don't know why I am what I am, but I don't want to be special. I don't want to be your entertainment. I just want to get on with my life with my sister. Hell, life was good until you came along. Why can't you just go crawl back in the hole you came from?" She felt a fool, and knew she looked one too, but her words were spoken with a calm and sincere voice. Cell stared at her for a moment, his eyes resting on hers, their complexity amusing him, especially, as he slowly realized, the glassy look in her green eye, meant she was blind...

"I am sorry, you feel so inclined, But I am not going anywhere. You don't have a choice. I am here, in your life, and in your sister's, whether you want it or not." Tora's face warped into a savage snarl, her eyes following Cell's gaze to Emiko, who was poking her head out from behind a boulder in the distance. She disappeared behind the boulder again as she saw them looking at her.

"Keep away from her!" Her voice sounded unnatural. Cell smirked.

"I thought I'd get an interesting reaction from you, if I mentioned your little paperweight." Cell chuckled to himself, his eyes focusing back on hers with a menacing glint. "Mind you, I am feeling a little peckish..." Cell's eyes widened as Tora disappeared. Her power had jumped remarkably at his little taunt, and he found himself suddenly under attack, a knee in his face followed by kick to the side, sending him flying. She was following, catching him up, before he could steady himself, she hammered him in his stomach, sending him crashing to the ground. Again, she had caught him off guard.

"Nobody hurts Emi! _Nobody_, Cell, do you hear?!" She was yelling as loud as her hoarse voice would allow. Cell was already back on his feet, glaring at her angrily, Tora was glowing, her power was amazing, but she had no control over it. That was apparent. Her face was set with such a steely determination to kill the Nikki Town Monster, to protect her sister, to rid the planet of the Evil he had brought..

Emiko was stunned. She had watched her older sister get pounded into the ground, only to pick herself back up, start glowing, and lay into Cell. He had been left in the dirt, and it was all because of her, Emiko. She had been threatened by Cell and it had unleashed the fury in Tora. Emiko had seen it before, the undiluted rage that was a common characteristic in her family. It was rare though, hard to surface and harder to control. Staring at her sister now, she stood as if at calm, but her body was glowing silvery white, her stance that of a warrior. She was unrecognizable as Tora, the bid sister Emiko had known all her life. Tora was... savage... All the power unleashed just to protect her little sister. Emiko felt small suddenly and frightened.

Cell couldn't understand it. Tora's strength was rising in leaps and bounds. Her anger had boiled beyond the point of control, and it was all because he had threatened to eat Little Emiko. He watched with awe as the glowing girl's steely gaze fell on Cell, before suddenly, she charged. He felt the blood erupt from his beak as she elbowed him in the chest, followed by a punch to the face and a hammering to his back. He could hardly track her movements, let alone fight back. He had to escape. He made a break for it, leaping high into the air, Tora's eyes followed him. His senses twinged suddenly. He could feel the senshi approaching from the West. His face fell into a viscous snarl.

"Until we meet again!" Cell called down to the still grounded Tora. He could see the specks in the horizon. He threw his hands to the side of his face, fanning his fingers out. The Senshi, Piccolo, Tien, Vegeta and Krillin had barely reached the scene when Cell's voice echoed out and around the wasteland.

"**TAIYO KEN!!!**" Everyone was blinded in the sudden white light.

When sight finally returned, Cell was long gone. Emiko was at Tora's side, who had collapsed, her massive rush of energy, gone already, her body completely spent, she collapsed against Emiko, her hugged her sister. Relief was on their faces, Tora's savagery gone, replaced with love for her sister, Emiko, the only thing in the world that mattered...

_**A/N: Phew, that took a while to rework. Ah well. All done now. Enjoy... :D**_

_**-Gex**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Tora had collapsed just as the Senshi landed nearby. Emiko looked at them and trembled. One was tall with mint green skin and two antennae that stuck out above his eyes. The other was slightly shorter and had no hair and three eyes. The next one she noticed was a much shorter man wearing blue spandex and an armor of some sort. He had long spiky black hair, which stuck straight up in the air, defying gravity. The last one was by no stretch of the word a midget. He had big, rounded black eyes and an orange training gi on. He was the first to speak.

"What happened here?" he questioned, "I thought we all sensed Cell here a minute ago..."

"You... Did..." Tora said slowly as she fought to sit up. Emiko grabbed her to help her up but Tora raised her hand motioning her to stop. Emiko sighed and complied with her request.

"But... Who was that other power we sensed?" Tien turned to Piccolo as if expecting an answer.

"It was probably my sis!" Emiko said proudly, "She whooped Cell big time!" Piccolo, Tien, and Krillen gave her blank stares and Vegeta clenched his teeth and balled his fingers into a fist.

"There's no way," he began, "That some foolish girl could stand to fight with Cell!"

"But she did it!" Emiko insisted, "That's why she's so hurt." Piccolo blinked in awe and turned to Tora.

"Is that so?" he asked.

"I can't wait on some omniscient being to come down and rescue my sister when she's in trouble can I?" her green eye was swollen shut and she was very irritable. "Now tell me. Who are you?"

"Uh... We're supposed to stop Cell. M-My name's Krillin." He said sheepishly, somewhat embarrassed that a 'normal' human had fended herself from Cell and didn't need his help. "This is Tien," he said, pointing to the tri clops. "And this is-"

"I don't need an introduction from the likes of you!" Vegeta snapped. He turned to Tora, "I am Vegeta."

"Alright. Krillin," she pointed to the people she named to see if she got it right, "Tien, Vegeta, and...?" she looked at Piccolo with a blank face.

"I'm Piccolo. Now I have some questions for you. First of all, how did you manage to stop Cell?" Tora's face turned serious.

"I only did what I had to. To protect Emi." Emiko blushed and smiled, so thankful to have such a caring sister. The rest fell silent for a moment until Emiko spoke again.

"Sis is hurt. D'you have any medicine for her?" she asked.

"I don't need any medicine." Tora said stubbornly. "I'm fine. Mind what you say Emi." Emiko pouted and crossed her arms.

"Hey guys!" Krillin said suddenly, "Back at Master Roshi's I think there are some Senzu beans. Ya think we could take these two down to see if-"

"Do what you want. I'm going to train to defeat Cell _myself_." Vegeta said coldly, "But if I were you, I wouldn't waste my time." He flew off into the clear blue sky with a smirk. Tora wrinkled her nose and frowned at the trail of visible energy the prince left.

"What a jerk." Emiko frowned. Tora laughed.

"Yeah, but he's better than vacuum butt at least."

"Yeah." Emiko giggled. Tora stood up and brushed her hair over her shoulder.

"So. Who is this Roshi? And what's a 'Senzu bean'?"

"Master Roshi's this old man who lives on an island and Senzu beans are things that'll heal you right up." Krillin smiled, "I can take you there if you want." Tora thought about it for a moment.

"Sounds good."

"Uh, now this is the awkward part..." Krillen blushed. "Guys, will you help me bring... Uh... Guys?" Krillen looked to both sides of him, but Tien and Piccolo were nowhere to be found. "Awww Guys!" He yelled. He hung his head in embarrassment, "Well then, I guess I'll take you two." Emiko giggled.

"Mind yourself Emi." Tora said, fighting back laughter of her own.

"Sorry." She chuckled. "I guess sis'll hold me and Krillin... You'll hold sis!"

"Eh... Hehehe..." Krillin laughed. Tora smiled as she allowed Krillin to pick her up, his hands resting on the back of her head and knees. Emiko hopped into her sister's arms.

"Cool!" Emiko giggled.

"Stop squirming Termite." Tora smiled. Krillin struggled to pick the two girls up without dropping them.

Tora was not used to flight in this fashion and it was a very hard thing to adapt to. The wind stung her eyes but she couldn't use her own hands to cover her eyes because she was using them to cover Emiko's because her arms were busy clinging to her older sister.

It didn't take very long for them to reach the small island with the pink coloured house. "There ya go." Krillin blushed as he placed Tora and Emiko on the ground.

"My legs are all wobbly sis." Emiko laughed. Tora grabbed her sister around the shoulders for support.

"Better now Termite?"

"Yeah. Thanks!" Emiko giggled. Krillin led them into the house where they were greeted by an old man sporting a Hawaiian shirt and sunglasses.

"Well!" he exclaimed, "Who do we have here?"

"Uhm. These two are Tora and Emiko. Tora fought Cell all by herself and from what Emiko told us she was totally holding her own! -"

"Whew! Mighty impressive!" the old man looked her up and down from behind his sunglasses.

"Yeah. Um... I'm going to go get the Senzu beans. I'll be right back!" Krillin called as he ran up the stairs.

"Thank you." Emiko whispered under her breath. She closed her eyes and smiled, "You live here all by yourself on this tiny little island?" she asked. Master Roshi smiled and brought his arms around his back.

"Yes, I certainly do! Now that you mention it…" he said slowly, walking behind Tora, "I get so lonely in my old age… Boy, what I wouldn't give to have a hot young nurse to live her and take care of me!" Tora shrieked as she felt the old man's hands grope her and she instinctively punched him in the head, the force knocking him flat on his face.

"Watch the hands, you pervert!" she roared.

"I don't want you talking to him." was all that Tora said. Emiko giggled soflty.

"Guess there's such a thing as too nice, huh sis?" she smiled. Tora crossed her arms and frowned in response. Krillin arrived shortly thereafter, carrying two small beans in his hand.

"I have Senzu for everybody." He smiled. "Uh... What happened to Roshi?"

"Not important." Tora said as she took a bean, "Thank you Krillin."

"Yeah, thanks!" Emiko giggled as she grabbed a bean. The two ate the beans and marveled as their cuts and bruises seemed to vanish.

"Hahaha! Wow, sis! I feel all better now!" Emiko laughed. Tora smiled.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Oh, you're welcome." He replied, blushing. "It's, ah. Getting late. Do you two want to spend the night here? I'm sure Cell won't find you here."

"That sounds great! You can sleep in my room!" Roshi spoke, sitting up.

"Cover your eyes Emi." Tora said irritably. Emiko closed her eyes and waited until she heard a loud 'thud' to open them. Master Roshi was on the ground once again, blood pouring out of his nose.

"Wow sis. Harsh..." Emiko said with widened eyes as she followed Tora and Krillin up the stairs.

"The place is kinda small. You two don't mind sharing a bed do you?" he asked as he opened a door revealing a room with sky blue walls and pink bed sheets.

"Of course not, thank you." Tora smiled. "C'mon Termite. Hop in." she pulled a cover up and Emiko climbed in the cozy bed.

"Well... Good night." Krillin smiled sheepishly.

"Goodnight." Tora and Emiko replied.

When Krillin was gone Tora slumped down into the bed, ready for some much needed rest. As soon as she lay down, Emiko crawled over to her and wrapped her arms around her. "What are you doing Termite?" Tora smiled. Emiko looked into her sister's eyes and squeezed her tighter.

"Is he gonna find us sis?" she asked, shivering.

"Of course not Emi. And if he _did_ find us, don't you think I could take care of him?" Tora smirked.

"Yeah." Emiko giggled, "Sis, you really messed him up, huh?"

"That's right." Tora grinned, "So he'll never try and attack you again. Oh no! Here he comes!"

"Ah!" Emiko shrieked as Tora started to tickle her, "Sis that tickles!!!"

"Hahahaha!" Tora laughed with her sister.

"That's it!" Emiko laughed. She grabbed her down pillow and swung it at her sister who instinctively caught it, "Uh oh." She giggled. Tora grabbed her little sister close and held her in place. "Sis no!" Emiko screamed as Tora grinded her fist into her head.

"NOOGIE!!!" Tora laughed.

After more playing and many pillow fights, the two sisters cuddled close together and closed their eyes as they drifted into a peaceful sleep. "I love you sis." Emiko whispered before drifting off into her slumber.

"I love you too Termite." Tora smiled as she held her baby sister close.

Krillin woke up as soon as he heard a crash. "Wha...?" he rubbed his eyes and looked at the digital clock. It was close to 1 AM. He heard a shriek and froze. "The girls!" He yelled suddenly. He raced upstairs and slammed the door open. "Tora! Emiko!" He called, but they were gone as he expected. The curtain was blowing in the wind and the window had been shattered. Cell had found them.

A/N: Yo! Nisi here. Sorry, it's been so long! I really intended to write more sooner. I was hoping to surprise Gex when she finally got back… And she's here, and while I couldn't be happier… All I have to show is 3 measly chapters! XD Oh well. Now at least we know she's back safe and sound:D


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The sky was beginning to lighten, making the clouds shimmer with the golds, pinks and crimsons of the sunrise. It would have been the herald of a brilliant day, except everyone on Turtle Island were in a frantic state. The two sisters who had been taken to the island for sanctuary against the Monster, Cell, had been kidnapped from under the Senshi's noses.

"It's hopeless!" Krillin exclaimed. "He could be anywhere by now." He threw himself on the sofa. Tien was furious, he glared at the floor, his fists clenching tight. Piccolo glared at the horizon, hoping for the tiniest hint of energy, anything to trace. Master Roshi was deep in thought, staring at the tea in his hand, watching as it grew cold. Goku glanced at Vegeta through the window.

"Don't give up Krillin. He wouldn't have gotten far. He'd be slowed down by the two girls."

"Thats right Goku! He'd have to be hiding on one of the islands near here!" Tien said, hope in his eyes.

"Undoubtedly, but those islands are covered in forests and rocky outcroppings. Too many places to hide himself away." Master Roshi said with a sadness in his voice.

"What about Tora?" Piccolo asked with a sobered voice.

"What about her?" Goku asked.

"She won't go quietly. Chances are she'll make herself known or leave behind a clue of some kind."

"True..."

It didn't take long for a search party to be arranged and they headed out, fanning around the islands within only a few kilometer's of Master Roshi's house. Cell had to be somewhere... The two girls had survived Cell before, and they hoped they could do it again.

Tora's legs flailed in a fury. Her body twisted and turned and she squirmed, trying hard to free herself. Cell grunted under the stress of restraining the slippery girl, one of his arms around her waist, pinning her hands to her side, the other around her mouth, pinning her head back against his shoulder. Her legs kicked out wildly, trying to find purchase against the rocks in the ravine Cell had taken shelter in. She pushed against the wall, forcing Cell's back into a wall, but she lost her purchase and he simply moved her away. She tried to gain her freedom, but Cell was adamant not to give it to her.

Emiko was hugging herself a few meters away, her eyes wide with fear for her sister as she watched her fight against Cell. It would have been laughable at the antics, but the fact that Cell was the most powerful and evil creature in the universe sobered Emiko.

Finally Cell shifted his weight, throwing Tora against the wall, where she fell in a crumpled heap. She leaped back to her feet, throwing herself at Cell, but he was faster, diving to the side, and in one fluid movement, scooping Emiko under one arm, his tail arching dangerously close to Emiko's throat. Tora froze, mid run, her face contorted in rage.

"Let her go! Your fight is with me!" Tora roared. Cell smirked at her determination, but it faded quickly.

"I don't want to fight you right now, stupid girl. I merely wish for you to be quiet!" Tora's eyes narrowed, a rueful fire burning in them, but she didn't make a sound. After a moment Cell smirked.

"Much better!" He purred. He moved back under the outcropping of the rocks in the ravine, perching himself on a rock, placing Emiko next to him, his tail still dangerously close. Tora moved slowly back under the outcropping as well, her eyes never leaving Emiko's, trying to mentally convey courage into her little sister. Tora leaned against the wall, folding her arms. It was a long time before anyone moved.

"Can we go home soon?" Emiko whinnied. Tora grinned at her, just for a moment.

"I'd love to go back home Emi, but we have a problem at the moment with some rather large roaches. They have to be exterminated first." Cell gave her a sudden icy cold glare.

"You'd do well to learn some manners in my presence, you irritating woman!" He spat angrily.

"If I'm so damn irritating, Cell, then why did you kidnap me and my sister?" Tora asked with a deliberate sneer. Cell's eyes held hers for a moment, before he snarled and turned away, unable to find a suitable answer.

Suddenly Cell's eyes widened and he leaped to his feet, bear hugging Emiko in the same fluid movement. Tora slipped into a tense stance, her eyes locked with Cell's.

"Be quiet woman, stay hidden and do not make a sound, or I will kill your sister without hesitation!" He demanded. Tora hesitated, but did as he asked, mimicking Cell and pressing herself against the shadowy outcrop, keeping herself still and quiet. Her eyes followed Cell's gaze, watching as the dots blasted over head. She recognized the figure as Tien, one of the Senshi. She had to fight down the urge to scream out to him, forcing herself to stay still. Tien disappeared from sight, and she remained motionless. Emiko squirmed, uncomfortable in Cell's grip.

"There looking for you." Cell whispered, barely audible, his eyes locked to Tora's. She gave him a grin. Something suddenly moved on the other side of the ravine, forcing Cell and Tora to freeze. It was Piccolo. He emerged on the edge of the cliff, staring down at where they were hiding beneath the outcropping, out of sight. Piccolo was intent, his eyes sweeping the ravine. Tora so wanted to move, kick the pebble by her foot, sigh, anything, but she knew it was her sisters death if she did. Tien appeared a moment later, landing besides Piccolo.

"Everything Okay?" He asked. Piccolo gave a snarl.

"I thought I heard Cell's voice just now."

'Heard his voice? How?!! He must be a few hundred feet away and I barely heard Cell and I was right next to him!' Tora thought to herself, amazed at Piccolo's acute hearing. It was another moment before Tien spoke.

"I don't think he's down there Piccolo. Your welcome to go and look, but I'm going to keep looking elsewhere." With that, Tien blasted back into the sky, heading off over the tree line. It was another long moment before Piccolo snarled and followed Tien. The vapor trails hung in the air for what seemed an eternity afterwards. Cell waited a few minutes longer before finally letting out the breath he had been holding and letting Emiko go.

Tora dove, scooping Emiko away from Cell and hugging her tight. Tora instantly made to leap at the boulder near by that would take her to the edge of the ravine, but Cell moved too, his actions faster and he wasn't weighed down by Emiko. He caught Tora's leg, causing her to slip on the boulder, falling backwards. She crashed heavily on top of Cell who crumpled beneath the two girls.

"Get off me!" He snarled at Tora. She glanced down at him, but moved anyway, making sure she put her weight onto Cell's chest, forcing his back into the awkward rock he had landed on. Tora was still holding Emiko around the waist. He snarled at her, but stood to his own two feet and put his hands on his lower back. He grunted in satisfaction as he cracked his spine back into place. Tora gave him a look of disgust as he flexed it, just to make sure.

It was a long moment before she said anything.

"Your afraid of the Senshi." Tora stated coldly. Cell narrowed his eyes in anger.

"It's not fear, I just don't appreciate the odds. 5 against one." He replied flatly. Tora grinned.

"Six, Cell. I'd fight with them, just to get rid of you." Cell chuckled.

"You don't stand a chance against me Tora." She winced. Her name sounded wrong on his tongue.

Emiko watched the tension between the two, silently wishing that Tora would put her down. She was starting to get sore, but she wouldn't say anything. She was getting a little annoyed, listening to Cell and Tora argue over who was stronger. Instead she let her eyes wander, glancing at the sky. Her face broke into a grin at the sight that greeted her.

Piccolo grinned back at Emiko and put his finger to his lips to tell her to be quiet. Emiko gave a slight nod in response. Piccolo had been so sure he had heard Cell that after he had blasted off, he had suppressed his chi level and snuck back towards the outcropping. True to his belief, here were the girls and Cell, arguing bitterly. He was relieved that they were unharmed, but he also knew that he alone in a battle with Cell would be tricky at best. He glanced around, looking for a means to alert the others without alerting Cell.

He didn't have to look far. Tora suddenly made a bold move. Piccolo watched as she put Emiko gingerly on the ground behind her, before turning savagely on Cell, lunging at him. He blocked her attack, but she came at him again, the two breaking into a fight. Cell was forced to use his energy to defend against the volley of attacks against him. Unfortunately the more he used, the brighter the beacon he was becoming. Piccolo could already sense the others coming back.

Tora landed a powerful punch on Cell's face, stunning him, before she leaped into the air, landing a twirl kick on his shoulder. He stumbled back, but broke into a smirk, barely fazed by the attack. He charged her back, Tora meeting him head on, blocking the first attack, but Cell moved too quickly, landing a kick to her lower legs, causing her topple to her back. She rolled, Cell's fist missing her by millimeters. She rolled onto her feet, swerving just in time to miss a strike from Cell's tail, she moved to lunge at him, overbalanced and fell into him, knocking them both to the ground. She moved faster though, taking advantage of the situation and grabbed his neck with one hand, readying a punch with the other. Before she could swing, she froze, feeling the slight pressure from the pinprick of Cell's tail in her lower back.

He chuckled at her, sneering at her.

"Such a shame. Your not as powerful as I thought, are you?" He snickered at her.

He laughed his little cackle and glared up at her. She snarled, baring her teeth at him, but she didn't lower her punch.

"That tail is cheap Cell, even for you." She said flatly. Cell snickered again.

"Perhaps. But it's not my problem, my dear." He purred. His eyes were wandering again. Tora felt diry and disgusting. He shifted to move himself onto his elbows, but with a sudden and completely unexpected shift, Tora's fist collided with his beak, Olive blood splattering into the air. Tora was off him, leaping out of reach of Cell's tail before he had even registered the attack.

"You should have left us on the Turtle Island Cell! We'd be out of your hair then, or whatever you have!" She snarled. She forced herself to contain the laugh that wanted to bubble out. Tora turned to Emiko, only froze, all thoughts of Cell forgotten, as she realized Emiko wasn't there.

"Emi?" Tora whispered, staring around.

"Sis!" Emiko called. Tora and Cell's gaze snapped to Emiko who was standing ontop of the ravine surrounded by Piccolo, Tien, Krillin, Trunks and Vegeta. Tora's face broke into a relieved grin.

"Damn you!" Cell hissed. Tora turned to face him. He looked angry and tense, but she could see the fear underlying it all. She met his gaze sternly.

"I may not be strong Cell, but at least I don't fight you alone." Cell glared at her with a wild raw anger that made her cringe. Her words struck at him, but he gave them only a moments thought before he broke into a grin.

"We'll see." He rasped quietly, his movements suddenly predatory as he lunged at Tora, his hand connecting with her neck, rendering her unconscious. He grabbed her around the waist before she crumpled to the ground, holding her with one hand. He leaped into the sky, turning to face the Senshi who were still to slow to act.

"TAIYO KEN!" He was gone, again.

Visibility returned slowly, and as the empty sky settled into Emiko's vision, something snapped inside of her. She threw herself at Piccolo's legs, crying. The fact that after everything they had been through, after all the near misses with Cell, Tora had still fallen at the hands of the tyrant, made Emiko beyond sad. She was angry, truly angry, and it was at herself. She wasn't strong enough for her sister after all.

Piccolo's eyes widened as he stared down at Emiko. The little girl who had buried her face in the folds of his pants was beginning to glow slightly as her power level soared. It was nothing special on its own, but coming from such a young and innocent girl was daunting never the less. He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. It was just like Gohan... Or Tora...


	6. Chapter 5

Emiko's anger stirred and she felt something rise inside of her. All these years her sister had protected her. Through her infancy, through the death of her parents, even through the kidnapping of their twin siblings Tora had been strong. She had been there teaching Emiko what she would have to do should she ever be alone. Now she was, and she didn't plan on sitting around while her sister needed her.

"Sis!" she shrieked. She made a run for it, going nowhere at all, the thought of her sister pushing her move forward anyway.

"Emiko, get back here!" Piccolo demanded. However, the young girl couldn't hear him. She was far too blinded by pain and longing.

"We have to follow her!" Piccolo yelled.

"But what about Tora?" Tien asked.

"Damn…" Piccolo cursed under his breath, "I almost forgot about that one."

"I got it." Goku stepped in front of Piccolo and the group, "Tien, you go try to find Emiko. Tora is with Cell so it will be harder to rescue her. We'll go get her. Can you manage on your own?"

"Sure." Tien nodded, "But what if I run into Cell on the way?"

"You're right. You'll have to take someone with you."

"I'll go." Piccolo offered.

"Great." Tien nodded. The two flew off in search for Emiko, while Goku and Krillin went to find Tora and Cell.

"That wasn't such a good idea," Emiko huffed as she placed her hands on the knees for support. She stood crouched down like that for a few moments as she tried to catch her breath, "Oh Tora… I miss you." Tears filled her eyes, the sun making them glisten. Suddenly, she heard voices.

"I can't believe you crashed that stupid thing. I bet we're miles away from the city. Why can't we just fly?"

"Because it wouldn't be any fun that way. That's why."

"Aw, shut up." The voices sounded so familiar. So haunting. Emiko remembered what Tora had told her about talking to strangers, but the familiar voices were too enticing. The young girl crept slowly towards the place the voices were coming from. She hid behind the bushes and gasped at what she saw.

Unlike what one would expect, the giant red head was not the first one Emiko noticed. She paid no mind to his bulky mass, but instead to the two small teenagers in front of him. For years she had dreamt of their faces. Those gorgeous blue eyes they received from their mother. The mature faces and young spirits. "I-I found you," she whispered, "I found you."

Tears clung to Emiko's face as she emerged from her hiding spot, "J-Junichi. S-Sissy…" she said quietly. The twins' faces snapped to her directions.

"Who's that?" 17 crossed his arms and frowned, staring at the young girl.

"Who knows?" 18 sighed, "Hey kid, why don't you get lost? We're trying to find someone."

"Sis! You're trying to find Sis!" Emiko ran up to her and wrapped her arms around her, "We thought you were gone Sissy. Gone!" she sobbed. 18 frowned in a confused manor and looked to 17 who just laughed.

"Hey kid I think you've got the wrong people." He perched one foot on top of a rock and put his arms on his knee.

"B-But Junichi-"

"'Junichi'? 18, what's a 'Junichi'?" he said mockingly.

"Who knows?" 18 smiled, glaring at Emiko.

"Why don't you remember?" Emiko sobbed, "WHY DON'T YOU REMEMBER!?"

* * *

"It's them!" Cell gasped, his hand firmly placed on Tora's arm. She knew he was leaving bruises, but said nothing on the subject. She wasn't going to let him think she was weak.

"Who?" she asked casually.

"My androids," he snickered, "I can feel them within me…"

"…Okay." Tora closed her eyes and frowned. Suddenly she felt herself being yanked through the brush. "Hey!" she screamed as Cell raced through trees and rocks, occasionally bumping into them and yelling at Cell to watch out. Finally Cell reached his destination and ordered Tora to stay behind the bushes.

"Emiko!" she gasped, and then she noticed. "JUNICHI! AZUMA!" she ran out of the bush and Cell cursed under his breath.

"_What is she talking about? 'Junichi, Azuma'? Perhaps she knows them some how…" _he thought to himself.

"Sis!" Emiko cried, "It's them!" Tora ran up to 17 and 18 and embraced them longingly.

"Junichi. Azuma. I can't believe it! You're alright!" She gasped.

"Oh, not this again." 17 frowned, "Lady, who are you?"

"I-I'm T-Tora. Remember?" she smiled, tears in her eyes.

"We don't know any 'Tora's'." 18 smirked, "So maybe you should just leave before we get mad."

"What…? You two, it's me! Don't you remember? What happened to you two?" she demanded.

"What happened?" 17 questions, "Ha! What are they talking about, 18?" he turned to 18 as if she held the answer.

"I dunno." She smiled, "I think these two are crazy. What's say we just kill 'em?" Emiko and Tora's eyes widened.

"Sure…" he smirked.

"Why can't you remember us?" Tora screamed, "We're your sisters!"

A/N: Woah! Sorry for the short chapter, you guys! Hopefully I'm making up for it with all the updates todady ;


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Time froze at that moment. Tora was dumbfounded, shocked and angry at the same time. She felt her face flush at the shame of her bellowing outburst. She felt everyone's eyes boring into her but her mind remained numb and her eyes remained focused on the two people who she never expected to see in the world ever again. She noticed movement in the bushes behind her twin siblings, saw a glimmer of Cell's bright pink eyes boring into hers. She ignored him.

"Sisters?" 18 sounded shocked, her eyes wide. She was in a strange state of awe, not able to make sense of the information. "I don't have any sisters..." She added in a quiet voice.

Tora's inside churned and she felt her anger boil and bubble to the surface. She put a hand on Emiko's shoulder, her face strangely unreadable. Emiko bit her lip, her mind a mess on confusion. She was still young, innocent and the betrayal she felt stabbed her deep. Why didn't the twins remember their own sisters?

"We are you sisters..." Emiko said quietly, her voice strange. "You were both kidnapped when mum and dad died two years ago..." Suddenly her face flushed deep, tears pouring from her wild and angry eyes. "**YOU HAVE TO****_ REMEMBER_ US!"** She screamed. The two androids were frozen in place, their limbs suddenly unwilling to move. It had been two years since they had been activated as androids in Dr Gero's lab...

"Listen lady," Number 17 began, Tora's enraged glare capturing his. He hesitated for a moment under the scrutiny of her gaze. "Err... Were androids. We were artificially created by Dr Gero. We don't... Have any sisters..." Tora's face registered anger, hurt and then finally confused fear. She stared at the two twins, 17's words taking hold.

"Androids?" She whispered. "You were both... my little sister and brother, twins... Junichi... Azuma... We used to hang out together with little Emi... We'd hang at the mall... you were both little terrors..." She gave a sad laugh at the memory. 17 smirked.

"That sounds like us. But like I said, we were artificially created... We aren't your siblings." 18's face fell into a sort of frown at 17's words.

"At least not now." She said with a sadness in her voice. Tora stared at her, eyes full of sadness.

"What... What do you mean?" Tora asked.

"Well, it's probable that we were once human, probably your siblings, but we were killed when Dr Gero kidnapped us and reborn as androids. All the memories we held were destroyed, lost when we were transformed..." She fell silent. Tora's face contorted in a muted rage, her thoughts on the sick process 18 was describing.

"No!" Emiko cried out, her eyes wide. "Junichi... Azuma... **_NO_**!" Emiko pried herself from Tora's grip and flung herself at 17, grabbing him around the waist and burying her face in his pants. She bawled, her emotions too much to contain. 17 felt the internal struggle, hesitated, but then settled on anger.

"Get off!" He snarled and shoved Emiko away from him. She fell into the ground, her body collapsing as she cried relentlessly. Tora knelt down besides her, letting Emiko throw herself at her, her hair hiding her face in her shoulder. Tora picked her little sister up, cradling her, holding her tight.

"It's Okay Emi..." She assured, her eyes narrowing to angry slits as she snarled at her younger brother but she bit back the snide remark she had on her tongue. 17 couldn't understand why he was feeling so upset over the revelation. He felt dirty and confused...

All thoughts were suddenly lost though, as the bushes behind the androids ruptured open and Cell burst out of the bushes, landing smoothly behind 17 before anyone could act.

"My androids! My precious androids!" He cried. Tora saw the menacing glint in Cell's eye, saw the hungry expression on his face, felt the cold pang in her stomach, and acted on it...

_**/Three years ago, Tora, Emiko, Azuma and Junichi were all in the park. They were enjoying a late and lazy afternoon lunch, while the sun was high and warm in the sky. Emiko was playing on swings happily, Junichi and Azuma were kicking the soccer ball around. The twins were 15 at the time, Tora was 18 and Emiko was 9. They were a family, their life was grand and there were no worries in the world. Tora was sitting on the bench, watching the twins with a lazy smile, sipping a soda and basking in the warm sun. **_

**_She had seen the bully before, glaring at Azuma, but he had made no move to do anything. He had been a problem before, often picking fights with the twins at school. Tora had kept an eye on him and his small gang of friends who had been hitting a baseball around. Suddenly though, with laughs from his friends that teenager charged, Azuma and Junichi too consumed in their game to notice. Tora mind froze over, her body pumped with a sudden mad rush of energy and she flew through the air with amazing speed, just as the bully reached Azuma, who had just noticed... The bully's swing had dislocated Tora's shoulder, and she had crumpled to the ground, but the attack itself had stunned the bully, giving Tora enough time to shake the pain, get back on her feet and chase the suddenly terrified bully away. Her twin's had watched with a silent awe as Tora slipped her shoulder back into place with a sickening click./_**

It had happened again now. Only the stakes were much higher. Tora's mind had frozen over, her body acting on its natural urge to protect her family, to be the big sister. The wound was worse then a dislocated shoulder this time. She screamed as Cell's stinger pierced her back, with enough force the tip broke through her stomach. Blood splattered Azuma's face as he stared in wide eyed shock at the woman who had just saved his life..

Tora fell to the floor, crying out in agony. Her eyes were burning with a fierce determination, focusing on her twin siblings. She had chosen to save her family, regardless the cost... Even if the family didn't know her any more.

The sight was unbearable for Emiko, who had just watched her sister dive to save their brother, getting cruelly impaled in the process...

"Tora!" Emiko's voice was a hoarse whisper, tears streaming down her cheek.

Piccolo and Tien landed at that moment, their eyes wide with horror at the scene before them. Everyone was here, the androids, Cell, the girls... Only Cell's tail was buried deep in Tora's back. She turned her head to smile weakly at the twins, something of a maternal glint in her weak eyes. 17 knew then, without a doubt that this strange woman was his sister. Or at least had been. He felt small suddenly, but kept it hidden, staring back at her.

"Azuma, take Junichi and run. Cell wants to... eat you... Please..." She cried out again as Cell crudely tore his tail from her back, blood splattering across the scene. She looked deathly pale. 17 didn't want to listen to the human, didn't want to, regardless. But something inside him gave through his pride and he turned suddenly, grabbing 18's wrist and burst into the air. The giant red haired android followed suit seconds later. He hadn't been able to move, stunned by the scenes before him.

Tien and Piccolo made to stop Cell, slowing him down with a brief fight. It was half hearted though, Cell simply passing them off and bursting into the skies, following the androids, cackling as he flew.

"She saved your life!" 18 cried out to 17 as they flew.

"I know!" 17 snarled his emotions conflicting again. "It was such a waste. I don't need protecting."

"She's our sister then! You know it! You saw it." 17 snarled deeper, his eyes set with a steely determination as they flew, his eyes scanning for somewhere to hide, islands below them.

Piccolo had flown after Cell, but Tien remained behind, tearing his shirt and applying pressure to the gaping hole in Tora's back. She was horribly white, but she managed a smile as Emiko threw herself at her sister.

"Tora!" Emiko's voice cracked it was so high.

"I'm alright Emi. I'll live." Tora said, wincing at the pain through her body. Emiko tried to be strong, smiling down at her sister, but her wavering lip and watery eyes betrayed the fear she felt. Tien cursed under his breath as her blood soaked through the shirt strip.

"Will you be Okay if I fly to the capsule Corporation?" He asked. "It's not far, and you need help." Tora gave him a small nod and bit her tongue to stop from crying out as he scooped her gingerly into the bridal hold. Emiko climbed piggy style, on his back, and he took to the skies, trying to fly fast, but not too fast to stress Tora's wounds any more then they were.

Tien sighed nasally, his thoughts on Piccolo, hoping he would be alright to handle the androids and Cell...

_**A/N: **Sorry it's taken so long to edit. It's done now though. We can get on with the rest of the story... ._


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Piccolo raced after Cell, but the android was too sneaky and far too good at hiding his power level. He gained several minutes on the Namek, time which was desperately needed.

"Do you think it's okay to stop here?" 18 yelled to her brother.

"Let's go just a bit farther, just in case." 17 responded. The two flew to the opposite end of an island about a couple of miles away from the one they had just left. They landed and sighed, taking in all of the recent activities.

"Weird huh?" 17 said after a few moments of silence.

"Hmm..." 18 looked up to the blue sky and sat down against a tree, her arms behind her head. 17 propped his hands on his hips and sighed.

"Think she'll live?" he asked.

"Who cares?" 18 turned her head sharply and frowned at 17, "It's not like it matters. We don't even remember. There's no use in feeling those human emotions. By erasing our memories Gero made us strong...er..." 18's voice trailed off and she stared thoughtfully into her brother's eyes, "I mean. Right? We're better off without memories. Right?" 17 crossed his arms and frowned.

"We're stronger, but being chased by an ugly bug isn't exactly my idea of 'better off'." 17 replied. He sighed as he uncrossed his arms, "I don't get it! What's the point of being reborn with all this power if we're just going to get it taken away from us? If I knew _this _was going to happen, I would have done a lot more than just kick his head off. Dammit!" he cursed, slamming his fist into a tree. It quickly broke at the point of impact and crashed down onto the forest floor.

"Timber." 18 sighed. She rested her head on the palm of her hand and stared off into the sky again.

* * *

"What happened?!" Bulma gasped.

"Tora stopped Cell from absorbing the androids, and to be blunt she got hurt. Bad." Tien frowned. Emiko hopped off his shoulders.

"Can she help sis?" she asked worriedly. Bulma blinked a few times.

"I'll do my best... Come on let's get her to a bed and fix her up."

* * *

"At last my precious androids. Ripe for the picking. I will rather enjoy devouring them..." Cell thought to himself as he watched them leeringly. "That's right my dears. Keep talking..."

"You're still such a kid 17," 18 frowned, "You let your emotions get in the way to much. There's nothing we can do about it now, so just let it go. I don't want to talk about it anymore. The bug's gone."

"It's time." Cell decided as he stealthily stood up and moved from the bushes so as not to alert his androids.

17 thought he heard a twig snap and he jerked his head around just a fraction too late. "What the- It's you!" he snarled. Cell smirked and walked closer to the twins.

"18 get outta here!" 17 demanded.

"No! Not without you!" she frowned. The two took their fighting stances. 17 noticed Cell looking to his sister in a sickly manor.

"18!" he yelled. He lunged to her and pushed her out of the way just in time. However, as Tora's noble deed had done for her, 17's action only caused him pain.

"Welcome home, 17!" Cell shouted as he expanded his tail and blanketed the raven-haired android.

"Seventeen!" 18 shrieked, "No!" she ran up to Cell and punched him hard in the stomach but he batted her away with a single hand.

"You'll get your turn in a minute, my dear!" he laughed. His ki shot up for a brief moment as he slowly began swallowing 17.

"_N-No fair! You can't just do this to me! Help! Help!" _17's muffled cries sent an eerie feeling surrounding 18. She ran up and grabbed 17's blue converses, pulling on him, trying to get him out.

"Foolish android!" Cell spat as he flung her away once again.

"No!" she extended a hand as if to call 17 back. However, no matter how she tried, she could not save her brother. Cell cackled as he sucked up 17.Light began to surround him as the last of 17's body had been absorbed. He balled his hands into fists and yelled as his power raged, allowing Piccolo to find him with ease.

The Namek flew as fast as he could toward the ever-growing energy. But by the time he got there, it was too late. Instead of the scrawny, slit eyed lizard like creature, a bulking blue-eyed monster was present. "Ah, so exhilarating." The fish faced being said to himself. Then, noticing the Namek land in front of him, he said, "Piccolo. So nice to see you again so soon." 18 sniffed back her tears. She was sitting on the ground, looking towards Piccolo, an ocean of tears magnifying her saline blue eyes.

"17..." she whispered quietly.

"Don't be distraught my dear android. You'll be with him soon enough, I can assure you." Cell chuckled.

"Don't talk to me," she said coldly, "I can never forgive you." Cell laughed.

"You're a lot like your sister you know. Hmm... Disrespectful." He frowned. "Well no matter. Come to me 18."

"How can you expect me to just buck down and listen to you!?" she screamed, "You monster! I hate you!" Cell smirked at 18's sudden spark. She stood up and frowned.

"Yes, you are like your sister aren't you?"

"Stop saying that!" she yelled. While Cell was pre-occupied with his fight with 18, Piccolo slowly walked behind him, fists ready to strike.

"Do you think its wise Piccolo?" Cell questioned with his back still turned, "Because I don't." He swung his tail at Piccolo, knocking him out instantly. 18 was now alone with the monster...

* * *

"Can you feel that!?" Krillin exclaimed, "That's the second power explosion we've felt!"

"Oh no... Not good..." Goku said slowly.

"You guys are crazy. I can't feel a thing..." Bulma said, holding her baby in her arms.

"This must mean Cell's-" Goku cut Tien off by placing his hand on his shoulder and shaking his head harshly from side to side, glancing over at Tora and Emiko who had fallen asleep in each other's arms.

"I don't want to risk them finding out right away..." he said slowly, "Now guys, I hope you don't mind but... I think I'm going to go to the Room of Spirit and Time and put in some serious training time. We're going to need all the training we can get now that Cell is complete. Anyone wanna come with?" Tien and Krillin shook their heads ruefully.

"You go on Goku. We'll stay here and break the news to the girls and hope Piccolo gets himself outta there." Tien said.

"Right." Goku used his instant transmission to teleport to Kami's lookout.

"So who's going to tell them?" Krillin asked. Tien and Bulma stared at him. "Guys! Why me!?" he whined.

"Come on Krillin. You know you're the most sensitive of the three of us. Besides, you've known them longer." Bulma frowned.

"Yeah, by a couple of minutes!" he cried.

"Don't be so selfish!" she yelled.

"I'm not!!"

"Not what?" Emiko rubbed her eyes sleepily and nudged Tora. "Wake up sis." Tora groaned and sat up, bandages covering her stomach, making it hard to move.

"Hi…" she said drowsily. Her eyes widened as she remembered why she and Emiko were there, "Where's Azuma and Junichi!?" she demanded suddenly. Emiko gasped.

"That's right! Where are they hiding at?" Krillin bit his lip and walked over to the couch the two were on.

"We're not sure where they went to after you saved them the first time, Tora…" Krillin said slowly, "but wherever it was, it wasn't far enough… I'm sorry. They're gone." Tora's eyes widened as she slowly shook her head from side to side..

"No…" she whispered.

Tears quickly filled Emiko's round eyes, "That's not true!" she cried, "We just got them back!" she threw herself into Tora's arms and wailed loudly. Bulma, Tien, and Krillin looked to the ground.

"...I'm sorry..." Krillin repeated. He waited for Tora to say something. Yell at him, cry, anything. But he heard nothing. He looked up slowly and had to hold back his own tears for her reaction was so much worse. She stared ahead, eyes blank as if nothing was going on in her mind. Her hands shook slightly and she gasped slightly, trying to inhale.

"I-" she began and quickly let the sentence hang. She didn't even know what to say. Emiko looked up at her big sister. She had never seen her look so sad, not since she lost the twins the first time.

Biting back her tears, Tora embraced her little Emi tightly. Her whole body was shaking, "They _can't _be gone," she coughed, "not after we finally found them again!" she grit her teeth, fighting her tears with more strength than she had used against Cell, "It's… my fault…"

"Now, Tora, you know that isn't true," Krillin reasoned, "I mean, you managed to keep Cell away for-"

"No! If I wasn't so weak then they'd still be here!" she cried, her face reddened with the effort of suppressing her tears.

"There wasn't anything you could have done for them," Krillin insisted, taking a step towards her, "It's okay Tora." Emiko looked at her sister again.

"They're up in heaven with mom and dad?" she asked quietly. Tora squeezed her eyes up.

"Yeah, termite. They're with mom and dad now," she choked, forcing a smile.

"Yeah, that's right," Krillin said softly, trying to lighten the mood for Emiko's sake, "Heaven! Sure! You'll see them again, Emiko… Wait! That's it!" Krillin laughed.

"What's 'it'?" Tora asked, slightly annoyed by Krillin's sudden burst of happiness.

"You'll see them again in no time! We'll just wish them back to life with the dragon balls!" he laughed.

"That's right!" Bulma smiled, "I'm sure we could gather them up in no time!" Tora and Emiko stared at the two confusedly.

"What are… dragon balls?" Tora asked finally. Bulma grinned at her.

"There are seven in all," she explained, "and once a person gathers them all, they get to make a wish! We can ask the dragon to wish back your brother and sister! How about that?" Emiko stood up and balled her hands into fists.

"That sounds awesome! Can you really do that?" she asked. Bulma smiled and nodded.

"I don't think it's that easy," Tien cut in, "I can't sense Piccolo's energy anymore. If he's gone, so are the dragon balls." Bulma and Krillin stared at the floor in utter defeat.

"Well… that doesn't definitely mean Piccolo's dead, right?" Krillin asked wearily, "I mean… There's always Namek…" he laughed nervously. Tora stood and spoke, her voice stern.

"Well, I'm not pinning my hopes on magic," she declared, slowly walking out of the room.

"Sis! Wait up!" Emiko called, racing after her sister.

"Where are you going?" Krillin asked. Tora turned around, a look of determination in her un-matched eyes.

"Whether or not the dragon balls work, someone has to make Cell pay for what he's done," she said and left the room. She had some training to do.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Being strong and not showing her weaknesses in front of Emiko was a lot easier said then done. Tora struggled desperately to hide the depression that had taken a hold of her. She couldn't eat, finding herself horribly sick to the stomach and she was constantly tired, finding she couldn't sleep. She was sore, constantly from the wound in her stomach. It was healing amazingly well though, courteously of Bulma and her hospitality and doctoring skills. That night Tora stood on the balcony of Capsule Corporation, staring out at the city around her. She didn't even know the name of the city, and she didn't recall having ever being here before, but she knew the city should not be so empty and quiet. It was daunting and scary, the population had evacuated.

She sighed heavily, wincing at the sharp ache in her stomach, her mind wandering to thoughts of Cell. He had ruined her's and Emiko's life, despite Tora's best effort to stop him. She felt her insides churn again, and her self loathing hatred awoke again, making her taste bile. She clenched her fists, hating herself for not being strong enough, not having the strength to save her family...

"I could have tried harder!" She spat quietly into the cold night. She turned, her eyes falling on her baby sister who was fast asleep, looking serene, in the warm indent Tora had left in their bed, minutes before. Tora's face fell into a sad smile, thoughts of her sister sobering her mood.

'Why aren't I strong enough to save my family?' She asked herself. 'That's all I really want. I can barely save myself, but here lies little Emiko, and today I saw my two twins, the two I thought had been killed two years ago... I saw them, barely shells of the bubbly teens they once were, but they were real. They were real, they were my little twins...' She sighed, letting the horrible anger out, biting back the tears. She refused to let them fall, refused to let her hopelessness show on the outside.

"For just a few moments, a few precious seconds, We were a family again..." She said sadly. Her eyes drifted to the stars, anger masking her face. "Until that brute tore us apart." She snarled.

Emiko woke just after dawn, she stretched and yawned, and found her older sister dozing, looking tense, in a chair on the open balcony. Emiko stared at her sister with a frown, wishing silently that her sister would stop abusing herself, stop blaming herself for Cell's cruelty. Emiko wandered into the bathroom. Once upon a time when life was normal, Tora would join Emiko and they would brush their teeth, have a morning bath together were a splash fight would ensue, and then brush each other's hair. Today Emiko did it by herself, sobered, and feeling somewhat more grown up then she had been a week ago... If felt like so long ago... Everything had changed now, because of Cell, nothing would ever be normal again.

Cell had chased them from their home in Nikki Town, had taken their twins from them in a cruel twist, and had hunted them so they never got any peace. He had hurt Tora, in many more ways then one, and her life now hung in threads. Emiko had watched, unable to truly help her sister.

Emiko closed the bedroom door quietly behind her, heading down the sterile white hallway in the capsule corporation, stopping short of the kitchen. She hadn't thought anybody would be awake yet, but she heard their voices, and moved to hear a little better. Piccolo and Tien were conversing quietly and angrily.

"He's become completely unbeatable." Piccolo was snarling, baring his white fangs.

"It can't be like that. What are we going to do?" Tien asked quietly.

"Goku has taken Gohan to the Lookout to do some hard training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Cell had declared a tournament rather then simply pick us off. He's trying to flush us all out, and give himself some sick enjoyment by watching the humans squirm in the mean time."

"Monster!" Tien declared. Emiko held her gasp in her throat, staying out of sight of the Namekian who scared her slightly.

"His tournament, the Cell Games, are to be held in 10 days time." Piccolo continued.

"I'm sure with Goku's training though, he'll be able to beat Cell."

"I don't know Tien. I really don't know. He's so... strong." He stopped suddenly, his eyes turning to the doorway, narrowing. Tien followed his gaze. Emiko stepped out from hiding, her eyes trying to hold Piccolo's gaze. She didn't know how he knew she was there. She had been silent.

"My sister will beat Cell!" It was all bravado, but Emiko had faith in her sister.

"I seriously doubt that." Piccolo said flatly.

"I don't! You'll see! Tora will kick his butt!" Emiko cried, turning and running down the hall way. Tien watched with a slight shock. Piccolo snarled angrily.

Emiko ran into the bedroom, throwing herself at Tora who was still snoozing. She started at the sudden weight, but quickly regained her composure and hugged her sister to her, begging to know why she was so frantic and upset.

"Don't go sis! Please!" Tora stared at her sister in confusion.

"Where am I going?" She asked.

"Don't go to Cell's tournament!" Tora managed to coerce the details that Emiko had overheard from her little sister, managing to quieten and calm her sister down. It angered her to think that her twins absorption was merely to fuel the world's destruction at the hands of a maniacal tyrant.

"Promise me you won't go! I don't want you to get hurt!" Emiko cried, her eyes wide. Tora gave her little sister a warm smile, hugging her close. She couldn't bring herself to make the promise to Emiko. She knew she would break it.

That night was unsettling. Bulma, Mr and Mrs Briefs, Mirai Trunks, Vegeta, Piccolo, Tien, Tora, Emi and Krillin sat at the table, slowly eating their dinner. Tora hadn't bothered trying to eat, and merely toyed with her food. Piccolo was in the corner of the room, he was hovering, sitting in the air, meditating. She sighed suddenly and hung her head. Everyone was tense over Cell's declaration of the tournament, but worse, nobody would talk about it in front of Tora and Emiko, so the room was ghastly, tense and quiet.

"I want to fight." Tora said suddenly, breaking the eerie silence, putting her fork on the plate. Everyone's eyes stared at her, but she bore they weight without flinching. Krillin sighed, taking a deep breath.

"You can't fight him. He's way too strong. Besides, your still injured." He said, inclining towards her stomach. Tora sneered at him in protest.

"I want to avenge my family. I have more a personal reason to fight him then anyone else at this table." She said flatly. It was a challenge, but before Vegeta could throw his pride in her face, Piccolo spoke.

"We don't even stand a chance of beating Cell. What makes you think you could?" He asked. She glared at him.

"I can try." She said dryly.

"If you really think you can beat him, I'll help you." He added after a moment's thought. "The more fighters, the more chances we have."

"No sis, I don't want you to fight!" Emiko cried, hugging her sister's arm. Tora smiled at her sister, ruffling her hair in a playful manner.

"I'll be alright Termite. Have some faith in me." Emiko gave her sister a weak laugh, but somewhere inside, she honestly believe Tora could do it.

Cell stood menacingly in his arena. He was in his mediative state, his magenta eyes closed, his arms folded across his chest. He had undergone an amazing transformation, his power so immense, even he didn't know its true limits. But he felt somehow empty now. He had completed his destiny. He was complete, the Ultimate Perfection. Now what? He had nine days to waste until the tournament, where he could flaunt his fighting prowess at the Cell Games. But how would he combat the boredom now? His thoughts drifted to Tora and Emiko and he smirked, his cold eyes opening.

"A little spark for my fire." He muttered with a grin at his own wit. "A little fire indeed." He turned, staring at the sky, his shelled black wings opening as his burst into the sky.

Tora slipped into a fighting stance, legs apart, arms ready, protecting her body. Krillin slipped into her fighting stance opposing her. They were on the huge grassy lawn of the backyard of the capsule corporation. Tora gave Krillin a curt bow, trying to ignore the small crowd that had gathered on the edges of the lawn. The Briefs family, Trunks, Piccolo, Tien.

"I don't want to hurt you Tora. Please, reconsider..." Krillin pleaded. Tora grinned at him.

"Stop talking nonsense, worry about your own safety and fight me already." She urged. Tora had a viscous tongue on her, but Krillin sighed, shrugged then charged her. Tora blocked his attack, and countered with a punch. Krillin ducked just in time, jumping out of range.

"That nearly hit me!" He exclaimed, a little shocked. Tora sneered.

"Thats kind of the point." She charged suddenly, her speed impressive, leaping into the air, her foot landing against Krillin's unprotected side, and he grunted, leaping into the air. It took him a second to realize she wasn't following. She was glaring contempt at him.

"No fair! I can't fly!" She cried to him. He gave a sheepish grin.

"Cell can, and he will." Piccolo stated coldly. Tora grunted, glaring at Krillin with contempt.

"Concentrate all you energy into your feet, force it beneath you and you'll fly." Piccolo instructed. Tora snarled, forcing herself to concentrate, doing as Piccolo instructed.

"I can do this." She said.

"Focus, it's all about control." Piccolo said after another minute. Tora forced herself harder.

"Yay! Sis your flying!" Emiko suddenly called out. Tora's eyes shot open. She was a few feet off the ground, but as she opened her eyes, she lost her concentration and fell onto the grass, landing on her rear. Krillin laughed at her, landing smoothly a few feet away. He had forgotten he was her target, and he reacted too slowly to her sudden attack as she charged. Tora dropped to her hands, using her feet to trip Krillin up. His flailed as he fell, only to have Tora grab his ankle, throwing him suddenly into the nearby wall. He indented the wall painfully, crying own with shock.

"All right! I surrender! You win." He cried out, dazed and shaken. Tora stood up straight and grinned at him with pride. She turned on Piccolo and the others.

"So I can fight along side you then?" She asked. Piccolo gave a curt nod, but his face was set in a frown. They began to move off, Emiko hugging Tora gleefully and Krillin picking himself up gingerly.

"You have a long, long way to go." Piccolo muttered under his breath. "And we only have nine days left..."

_**A/N: Gex:** Thanks to everyone for the reviews! Keep em coming. _

_**Cara:** Yeah, they're fun to read! Thanks everyone! **:waves:**_


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"Sis you've been training all day!" Emiko whined, her voice shrill and demanding. "I'm bored. Let's DO something!!" Tora unclenched her fists and shook her head and smiled at her little sister.

"Even when the end of the world could be 10 days, all you can think to say is 'I'm bored'?" she asked. Emiko nodded feverishly, making Tora chuckle.

"Okay Termite. We'll go out somewhere once I get myself cleaned up."

"Cool!" Emiko squealed, balling her little hands into fists. Tora smiled as she wiped the sweat off her face with a towel. The two walked inside, both eager for a chance to have some fun and forget about the previous days' happenings. Tora dismissed herself to take a shower and get ready for public appearance, leaving Emiko to wander around the large mansion.

The young girl skipped down a large hallway, humming a tune she made up. She stopped at every doorway and knocked, looking for company. Eventually she found some, thought not as pleasant as she had hoped.

"What do you want, girl?" demanded the deep, throaty voice of Vegeta. He slammed the door open (quite literally, for the handle crashed against the wall as he opened it).

"I just wanted to talk!" Emiko said apologetically, "Sorry!" She dragged out the sound and looked to the side of the prince's face, "Sis is in the shower and she promised to take me somewhere, but until then I'm _bored_," she explained.

"Ah, that's right. That girl," Vegeta frowned, crossing his arms, "What is she, your mother?"

"She's my sister," Emiko responded dully, lowering her eyelids to express her annoyance.

"Well, whatever," Vegeta said. He walked out of his room, brushing against Emiko as he left. "You really should find something else to do with your time than cling to your sister," he called as he walked away, "Your dependence will only make you weaker against Cell." Emiko frowned as she watched Vegeta leave. She waited until he was out of earshot to mutter behind his back.

"At least I don't sound like I have a sore throat all the time," she muttered, a smirk quickly forming on her face as she began to giggle at her own remark. Brushing the incident out of her mind, she returned to her previous activities: skipping down hallways and humming non-existant songs.

Emiko gradually made her way back to the room she shared with her sister (after getting lost in the hallways of the large mansion a few times). "Siiiiiiiiis!" she called, "Where aaaare yoooou?" Tora shook her head and smiled as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Alright, alright. I'm ready," she said, ruffling her sister's hair. "Let's go." Emiko squealed with delight and grabbed her big sister's hand, leading her outside.

"Warm, huh sis?" Emiko put her hands behind her head and looked around. The streets were barren. "All it needs is a tumbleweed," she said softly, looking around.

"Don't worry," Tora said, holding the girl's hand, "That just means we have the city to ourselves."

"Yeah!" Emiko giggled, "Oh! Oh! I know!" she said excitedly, "Remember that movie where there was that war and there was only that one guy left, but he wasn't the only one left and there were all those zombies running around? And they were all like 'BLAAAAAHHHH' and he was all like 'GET AWAY FROM ME ZOMBIES!' KAPOW! KAPOW! KKKKSSSCHHHH!" A sweatdrop formed on the side of Tora's face.

"You're a knucklehead," she laughed, "Now, what do you want to do, Termite?"

"What's there to do with no one around? We can't go to the movies or the mall or anything!" Emiko whined.

"Well, let's think. The park doesn't have any employees. We can go there!" Tora said.

"I have a better idea..." a deep, masculine voice rumbled. Emiko looked at Tora and shrieked, her eyes planted above her sister. Her face turned pale as she tried to speak.

"What... What is it?" Tora asked, her body stiffening, "E-Emiko...?" she asked quietly, not wanting to turn around to face what she feared was behind her. Emiko just shook her head violently, unblinking. Tora swallowed the lump in her throat, knowing what to expect. She turned around sharply and without saying a word she spat in Cell's face.

"Get away from us, you fr-" she stopped midsentence, looking up the creature.

It was Cell alright. She could tell from his height the spotted green armor he wore. But he was so much smaller than he was before (and more powerful, she could tell). He had grown more petite in the waist and his face took on more human characteristics. From his perfect square chin, to his well shaped nose, straight to his enticing pink eyes Cell had changed in almost every aspect.

"That's very rude," he noted as he wiped Tora's spit off of his face, "Perhaps you need me to teach you some manners?" he suggested. Tora stumbled over to Emiko and pulled her towards her.

"Leave us alone!" she repeated. Cell smirked and rubbed his nose.

"If only it were that simple then Miss, I would. But I am afraid I am in dire need of some entertainment and I believe you two will do just fine. He's deep, sultry voice seemed to linger in the air, making Tora's core tremble. She shook her head.

"Why us?" she shouted, "You've already tortured us enough! Or maybe killing our siblings wasn't good enough for you!" Cell frowned but the temporary unhappiness was overtaken by his arrogance.

"Ah, but what do you think they could have accomplished if were still alive?" he questioned, "I have guaranteed them greatness! You should be thrilled to have them be part of something so wonderful, as I."

"You're not great at all," she sneered, "You're nothing but an over inflated bug! You don't even know the half of what Junichi and Azuma were capable of! They would NEVER want to become a part of something so disgusting. Now why don't you wipe that arrogant look off your stupid face before I have to do it for you!?"

"Why don't you give it a try?" he said, his smirk still planted on his face, as if to spite her.

"Alright, I will!" she yelled. Cell unfolded his arms and spread them to his sides as if to say 'Come and get it'. Tora flew at him, rage once again swelling within her. Cell chuckled and closed his eyes as Tora punched him in the gut. She howled in pain and grabbed her hand. That armor was harder than she thought.

"Damn him..." she cursed. Emiko looked up at Cell, her small body trembling. She took a step back towards her sister. Cell looked at the two and crossed his arms, slightly dissapointed that Tora was not foolish enough to attack him again.

"Come here." He said simply.

"Like we're going to listen to you!" Tora yelled.

"Sis..." Emiko grabbed onto her sister, shaking. Tora placed her hand on the back of her neck and rubbed it comfortingly.

"Be calm Emi. I'm right here."

"Fascinating..." Cell said slowly, looking at the two curiously. He cocked his head slightly to the side, somewhat amused by the way the two found comfort in one another. _'I wonder how long these two can keep up the charade that the other will be with them forever before they snap. Yes. This will be proper entertainment for the remaining 9 days.' _

With a mischievous smirk Cell took a few steps towards the two. Emiko pulled Tora closer to her and trembled. "How amusing," he said as he stepped close to them, "Now tell me why you two do that. I'm very intrigued."

"D-Do what?" Emiko asked.

"Every time I have seen you thus far you've always clinged to each other. Why is that? You honestly cannot believe that you will be protected in such a foolish manner. Or perhaps you do..." with a sudden smirk he hoisted the two over his shoulders and bolted off into the sky. Emiko screamed shrilly and squeezed her eyes shut. She felt something squeeze her hand. She looked over and saw Tora smiling at her tearfully.

"It'll be okay Termite."

A/N: I AM SO SORRY! ;; sis has been on me for eternity, trying to get me to update! I am so sorry you guys xD Here it is! Sorry, sorry, sorry!!!


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"LETUSGO!!!" Tora roared. Her fists pounded pointlessly on Cell's armoured back, her legs flailing dangerously in front of him. He smirked at her desperation, noting her energy spike once again. He tilted his head to the side just as one of Tora's flailing knees scraped past his ear. She was becoming a dangerous nuisance in her stubborn persistance. Still it was amusing. Emiko was on his other shoulder, watching with an anxious glance as another loud outburst began and Tora resumed hammering on Cell's back with new gusto.

"Ahh." Cell purred with amusement. "A little to the right..." Tora snarled angrily, swore loudly but stopped hammering his back and folded her arms in frustrated defeat.

"I demand you put us down now, Seru!" She roared. Cell glanced down at the ground, a distant blur of greens browns and blues and smirked. They were thousands of feet in the air.

"If you sincerely insist, then I really can not refuse you." He said with a cold snicker. His hand which had been pinning Tora to his shoulder, suddenly tensed, and before she could utter a protest, he threw her hard. She flew through the air like a rocket, heading out and down. Tora was in shock at the sudden gesture, the wind scathing her skin, but as she hurtled through the air, she heard the horrific screams of Emiko, fading fast. A moment passed, letting Tora regain her composure, before she twisted in mid air, her hair feeling as if it would be torn from her scalp. She stared down in absolute panic, her mind numb.

A single thought calmed her enough to think. Emiko. She gasped a deep breath of icy cold air, her eyes squinting against the wind, and she forced herself to concentrate, to ignore the ground rushing at her all too fast. She forced horrid speculative thoughts of what Cell would do with her baby sister from her mind and forced her eyes closed. Her face distorted in the wind and a scowl plastered itself to her face.

"I will not loose to him!" She roared angrily, her fists clenched. Her mind emptied of her angry emotions and she used every amount of energy she could gather and forced it down. She noted it was a lot easier when the ground was beneath your feet, as opposed to plummeting to certain doom. Sheer will power forced her decent to slow.

But not enough. The ground was still getting awfully close, awfully fast, enough for her to die. She tried again, her heart racing, forcing her energy out, down, slowing herself down. Her skin tingled as the energy burned around her, making her feel dizzy, her fists clenched and her knuckles turning sickly shades of white.

She could make out the trees now. The cross hatched patterns of fields, the cows on the gentle slopes of the hills, the few scattered farm houses, a red tractor in one of the fields...

Her focus turned to Emiko. Would she survive? Tora's energy erupted suddenly in a brilliant flare, but it was uncontrolled and she was about to crash!

Her mind went numb, spots appeared and danced before her eyes, her hair suddenly in her face. Her eyes ached in agony from the winds, but she forced them open, trying to confirm that she was alive. She should have been a bloody smear in the fields below...

A swirl of colors, became suddenly the tearful wide eyes of a verry relieved little Emiko who reached out behind Cell's back to hug her sister. Cells face twisted around to look at her, his eyes vivid, burning themselves into Tora's memory, that cold smirk on his lips. Her mind swam with her heavy exertion. She registered his voice, deep, smooth, relaxing, but it blurred, as did his face, and she passed out. She never heard what he said...

Emiko and Cell both watched as Tora passed out, a slight smile on her paled face, her hair, windswept and straggly, little lines of stress and panic etched on her forehead and at the corners of her eyes.

"Tora?" Emiko whispered, her hands still holding Tora's. They were clammy and cold. Cell smirked viscously suddenly. He had seen Tora's energy erupt in a sudden violent outburst at the bottom of her plummet, an energy far superiour to any human beings. Nothing compared to his current perfection, he knew that would be immpossible, but had he still been in his immature form, and had she the skills to ustilize that power effectively... then he could have been in trouble.

Emiko sat on the cold and hard marble floor of the massive white arena that Cell called home. Cell had been standing, unmoving in the center of the arena for what seemed like ages. His eyes were closed, his head bowed, his arms folded. He had unceremoniously dumped Emiko and Tora in the corner, and had turned his cruel demeanour on Emiko.

"Do not leave the arena. Under any circumstances. Unless of course, you wish for yourself and your sister to suffer horrid and painfull deaths." Then he had turned away, and had been motionless since.

Tora remained unconscious, sprawled on the marble floor, looking uncomfortable. Emiko had dragged her to the corner, slowly, and sat against one of the massive marble pillars and had pulled Tora's head into her lap, arranging herself as a pillow to make Tora as comfortable as she could. Emiko had then began the painstaking process of using her hands to comb her older sisters windstruck hair back into a more managable pony tail. Tora's clothes, a thin strapped black tank top and a pair of faded jeans, were torn and filthy from the constant struggles with Cell. Her tank top had gathered away, revealing the bandages around her midriff from the previous encounter with Cell. It only gave Emiko food for thought...

Emiko shifted her attention to Cell, studying his back with a sense of awe and fear. Everything about his demeanour screamed a power that Emiko couldn't truly fathom. She smiled inwardly though, as she studied his armour, thinking how badly dressed such a super power was, with the dorky helmet, the green armour and yellow chin strap. However she liked his wings, which hung down to the ground, partially open to reveal the stub of a tail, that had once been something of great fear for the world. Emi sighed to herself, knowing that he had no injuries of any kind, no bruising, no scratches, nothing, to indicate that he had been in any kind of a fight with Tora.

"It's not fair." Emiko muttered quietly to herself, as she stared down at her sister, noting her bruises and scratches on her arms and face. "We tried so hard to make things work for us when Mama died." Emiko's voice quavered as she expressed her pain, but she fought back the tears that threatened her eyes. She bit her lip to try to regain her composure. "We tried so hard sis." Emi stuttered, and she buried her face in the sleeve of her sky blue shirt. "But... We couldn't win. He... He ruined everything! I just wanna go back home!" Emiko sobbed hard, fighting a loosing battle to keep back the tears.

"Be strong... Termite." Tora groaned as he body protested as she woke. She was smothered by her sister who threw herself at Tora, but she didn't mind. She let her sister cry it out, patting her hair and whispering encouragement. Finally Emiko let her sister up and dried her eyes, giving Tora a smile. Tora sat up, assessing the situation. They were in the middle of a wasteland. It was mostly red dirt and rocks. In the distance she could see a forests edge and the shimmering reflection of a lake. She turned her attention on Cell. He was motionless, lost in his meditation, showing just how incredibly arrogant he was. She glanced up. The sky was in its last throes of afternoon, casting exaggerated shadows across the landscape. She sighed nasaly, and glared at Cell's back.

Internally her mind wandered as she thought what they could do to get away from Cell, to escape him for good. Suddenly he moved, his movements fluid as he turned around, his brilliant magenta eyes blazing in the shadows of the falling light.

"It's good to see you have finally decided to rejoin us in the world of the conscious." He said cooly in his deep and smooth voice. Tora's face fell into a deep scowl, and she forced herself painfully to her feet, dusting of her jeans and fixing up her tank top.

"Why did you kidnap us this time?" She demanded with a hiss. His smirk appeared again and he cocked his head slightly to the side.

"Purely for the entertainment." He snickered. She snarled and made a point, turning her back on him, knowing it would be an insult to him. He smirk fell slightly and he unfurled his arms, letting them rest by his side.

"You are in _my_ home now! You are _my_ guests. Show some _respect_ to your host! _Or else_!" He spat, emphazing his anger. His voice echoed off the empty cliffs nearby. Tora turned on him, her face vivid with flushed anger.

"We are not your guests, we are your prisoners Seru! You are holding us against our will, as we only wish to go home and live out our lives in peace!" She yelled, forcing her voice to echo off the cliff walls, as he had. She glanced around again, an evil grin flickering across her features. "And if this is your home Seru, you seriously need to fire your decorator!"

Cell took a lot of pride in his arena. It was his accomplishment, his home, his declaration to the world. Tora's crude comment crushed his pride, and he lost control of his rational thought, if only for a moment. Yet it was enough to damage hers. He flew at her suddenly, covering the vast distance between them in an instant, and with one powerful backhand, sent her flying out of the arean, sprawling in a cloud of red dust as she skidded before laying still in the dirt, dust settling around her.

Tora lay motionless for a few moment. Emiko panicked, leaped to her feet and made to bolt to her sisters side, only Cell grabbed her shoulder, pulling her back to his side.

"Do not run to her." He said with a sneer. Emiko bit her bottom lip, and forced herself to watch. A few moments passed before a small cloud of dust puffed into the air as Tora coughed dryly. She forced herself to her hands and knees, her skin bloodied with a few small grazes. She coughed again, getting the dirt out of her lungs, and spat a dribble of blood from her busted lip on the ground. The moisture evaporated almost instantly, only leaving behind a brown stain. She glared angrily at the ground, forcing herself to remain rational. Finally she stood to her full height, her eyes locking with Cell's. A tense moment passed.

"You'll pay for that!" She finally spat. Her energy began to rise, making the dirt around her tremble. Cell only threw back his head and laughed, a cold chilling sound. He lifted his hands in taunting posture.

"Bold words, but really, with no substance. Your such a dissapointment really." That single word shattered her resolve. She had heard that word before and it terrified her. It hurt her more then his strike had.

"Dissapointment?" She snarled, questioning him. Her face broke in a viscous grin, the look completely foreign on her features. Cell's eyes widened as she vanished in a blast of red dust, her speed remarkable, her actions unpredicted. With all the unknown power she possesed, she landed an uppercut between the rifts of his impenertrable armour, right where his purple serrated body suit was exposed.

"Ack!" He grunted, staggering back, a trickle of lavender blood on his lip. His face contorted in anger, and hers to shock, as she realized she had managed to hurt him, no matter how slight. However the attack hurt his pride immensely and he retaliated, lunging at her, grabbing her arm and hoisting her high above the ground. She flailed maddly, all her power having dissapeared as quickly as it had come. She tried to swipe him with her free hand. He locked his eyes with hers, and she could see all the anger, frustration and furry in them. However, he forced himself to take a deep breath, swallowing the brunt of his desire to destroy her. He hid it all behind his arrogant smirk.

"Nice hit." He said cooly. "I'm very impressed. Of course you know it will never happen again."

"I'm not trying to impress you, Seru!" She snarled angrily. He smirked more, and opened his hand, causing her to drop the two fee to the cold marble floor, where she crumpled into a pile. She grunted at the sudden pain and embarrasment, and forced herself to sit up, and stare up at Cell as he towered over her, looking menacing.

Suddenly Emiko ran, appearing in front of Cell and Tora, her arms out to her sides, making a 'T' shape. Emiko was protecting Tora.

"Emiko! Move." Tora said forcefully. Emiko shook her head feverishly.

"No! No monster is going to hurt my sister!" Emiko decalred with a curt nod. Cell's eye ridge arched slightly and he smirked.

"Amusing. You'd sacrafice yourself to save your sister?" Cell asked Emiko. Emiko paused for only a moment, regaining her composure and courage, before nodding.

"Emi!" Tora yelled, forcing herself to her feet. She stood behind Emiko, her eyes locking with Cells. Cell smirked.

"I know you would sacrafice yourself pointlessly, a million times over to save Emiko, Tora." Cell began. "You've demonstrated that foolishness and stupidity on several occasions." Tora scowled at him. He turned his attention to Emiko. "However, I never knew your little sister had so much of your foolishness in her as well."

"You know, most people would say that it was courage." Tora said proudly, placing her hands on Emiko's shoulder. Emiko stared up at her sister, who beamed proudly down at her. Tora rearranged her face into anger as shifted her gaze back up to Cell's.

Subconsciously, Tora stepped between Emiko and Cell, protecting her little sister. She did not buckle under the pressure of their extreme proximity or Cell's unerving eyes.

"Courage and foolishness are much the same thing in you pathetic race." Cell said with his trademark smirk. Tora frowned, her centered pride for humanity slowly swelling within her.

"Many would say that your immense ego and complete lack of appreciation would make you the fool, Seru." Cell chuckled at this.

"You think you stand a chance against me Tora? Open you and eyes and realize your utter defeat. You, your sister and your entire pathetic little race will be wiped out on the day of my tournament."

"You keep telling yourself that Seru. It will only make your defeat, so, so much sweeter to watch when Son Goku kicks you roach arse!"

Emiko watched as the two squabbled madly with each other, each insult bringing their heads closer together as their voices lowered and became more sour. She frowned, stepping back, in case one decided to start a fight. The air was tense enough on it's own to trigger one.

"You will see! In nine days time, I will be the ultimate victor and I assure you, I will enjoy destroying this mud-ball of a planet and all it's sorry inhabbitants!"

"You seem to be forgetting that those sorry inhabbitants are responsible for your birth!"

"Maybe so, but the one that created me, created me to resent his race for he knew, that achieve my perfection, would mean I would have nothing to do with your race!"

"It's our imperfections that makes us who we are Seru! If your so perfect, then that just goes to prove you are a nobody!" Tora was yelling now, and Cell was glaring death at her.

"You try my patience sorely woman!"

"Good!!! It's about time you realized you aren't that perfect after all!"

"I am Perfect!" Cell roared, his voice booming. "Your just a trollop of a woman who fails to realize perfection when it stares her in the fa..." He never finished his words, Tora's open palm slapping him mid-scentence.

"How dare you call me a trollop!" She roared. Cell was too stunned at being slapped that it took him a moment to recover. Tora, fuming anger, turned abrutly, grabbed Emiko's wrist and stormed towards the edge of the arena.

Emiko didn't object, as Tora's face was unrecogizable, distorted into severe anger. Instead she let Tora drag her towards the edge, and jump down. Emi bit her bottom lip, glancing over her shoulder at Cell, who looked incredibly evil as he regained his composure.

"Tora..." Emiko said quietly, "When you were er... unconscious, Cell told me that we weren't allowed to leave the arean, or else he would..."

"Were going home Emi, and no bastard, ego inflated, sadistic, hoover arsed android is going to stop us!" Emiko remained silent. She had never seen her sister so horribly angry. She glanced back at her Cell, her eyes wideneing, her mouth opening to object.

"Duck!" Emiko screamed, throwing herself into Tora's side, knocking them both to the ground as a huge ki blast flew straight past them exploding into a mountain a few miles away, causing a massive collumn of smoke and debris to rise into the sky. Tora and Emi sobered, staring in shock and what could have been them.

"Get back here, or this time I won't miss!" Cell bellowed. Emiko and Tora stared back at the infuriated android, his hand outstretched, another glowing ball of light, ready. Tora bit her lip. She could see Cell was really pissed off, and he wasn't bluffing. If they were going to walk away, it would be in pieces.

Night settled on the arena in silence. Cell was back in his mediatative state, his back turned on the two sisters who sat in a corner of the arean, both silent and depressed. Emiko rested in Tora's lap, trying to sleep, and Tora glared in anger at the sky.

It was going to be a long day tommorrow...


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

As night slowly approached Tora and Emiko moved as far away from Cell as possible without leaving the ring. Tora sat up straight, her back against one of the large marble pillars, Emiko nuzzled snugly against her arm. Tora sat in complete silence, staring into the sky, watching and waiting for the moon to rise. Sleep eventually found her, though not for long. She awoke only a few hours later, the scene around her a rather unwelcomed sight. As she began to stir she heard a soft groan and looked down to see her little sister clinging to her waist, her head resting in her lap.

"Ah, Emi. Curse your head," she said, smiling as she gently nudged the girl's head onto the floor. Emiko grunted softly and nuzzled her head next to her sister for warmth. Tora smiled and stroked Emi's hair. Her eyes wandered around absently, and she noted that Cell had not moved from the time he brought the girls to his arena. He stood motionless- silent yet still frightening. Tora looked down at her little sister, full of anxiety. _'What have we gotten ourselves into?'_

"Good morning, Tora." Tora's eyes quickly widened and she looked at Cell. He had not moved- but hadn't he spoken just now? She waited for him to say something else, but when silence followed the debatably heard greeting, she stood up and crossed her arms.

"Are you awake?" she asked, her voice firm yet honestly inquisitive. Slowly the android turned to face her.

"Of course. How did you sleep?" he asked. Tora frowned. Celll's bored expression was proof that he did not particularly care how she slept. He was only making polite conversation, which, Tora noted, was quite interesting for he only hours ago had threatened to murder her and her little sister. To say the least, Tora was irritated.

"Well, since you asked, I barely slept. This whole desert set up isn't quite as cozy as a warm bed." Cell smirked at the remark.

"Get used to it," he sneered, "After all, you're quite lucky. You've managed to bring that little security blanket along with you." Tora looked down at Emiko, her face softening for just a moment before turning her gaze once again to the monster that had kidnapped her.

"I didn't bring anything- you kidnapped her!" she reminded him angrily. "You act as if you've been doing us a service. But if you think for a second that I'm happier with my little sister anywhere near you, you're sadly-"

"Hush!" Cell ordered, turning his gaze downward. Tora followed his eyes and looked down at Emiko, who was beginning to stir. The elder sister smiled as she watched the younger rub her eyes sleepily, murmuring an incoherent complaint. Her eyes squinted shut to guard against the rising sun, she arched her back and extended her arms before plopping back down.

"Well, it would seem little Sunshine is about ready to get up." Cell mused. Tora shot him a dirty look as Emiko opened her eyes and looked up at Cell. Her young face expressed a look of confusion for a moment, until the memories of the previous day flooded back to her.

"Hi." She whispered, her big eyes focused on the android, a familiar feeling of fear making her feel very cold in the warm sun. Tora wrapped an arm around her little sister and smiled.

"Hey, Termite! Don't tell me you're scared!" she said, thinking quickly, "Not after those rounds of beatings you gave this creep!" Emiko giggled, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Tora, that was _you_!" she laughed. Cell frowned. He didn't wish to be reminded of his former, weaker selves. Realizing that such commentary on his skills would be of great insult, Tora continued to jest at the expense of the android.

"No, no I remember." She said. Balling her hands into fists, she described the warped version of the last couple of days to Emiko. "You and I had just begun to drive to the shelter to get your kitten. There was no traffic at all and we were cruising along, minding our own business. Suddenly, this huge, gross bug flew right into our window shield! We tried the window wipers, but he was too big. So we stopped the car. I was too afraid of him, but you jumped out of the car and told that bug to GET OFF!" Emiko grinned as Tora continued, "Cell was so scared of you, he hopped right off the car, begging for his life! After all, he heard the stories of the great warrior Emiko!" Cell rolled his eyes and turned his back on the girls. He had heard enough.

"Tora, refresh my memory! I don't remember a thing!" Emiko giggled. Tora smiled and continued the story.

"Well, to say you beat up Cell would be an understatement. You whooped him so good. Just when you were about to strike your final blow he ran away like a coward!" At this point, Cell snapped his head around.

"To clarify, Miss Emiko, I should remind you that you had quite a large team and I was outnumbered. You'd have done the same. Now, before that unfortunate battle began, I recall your sister trapped in a hole."

"Don't listen to him," Tora said, "I wasn't trapped at all. You made me wait behind so you could go battle Cell where I'd be out of harms way. The two of you left me behind so I'd be safe. That's when the fight began."

"Oh, of course!" Emiko said, pointing her nose in the air and placing a hand regally on her chest, "How could I have forgotten?"

"Yeah!" Tora laughed, ruffling her sister's hair, "You're the best chance we have in the Cell Games!"

"How comforting to know earth's greatest hope rests on the shoulders of an eleven year old," Cell said sarcastically, "As if I'd ever fight a child."

"Hey! I'm not eleven! I'm almost _twelve and a half_!" Emiko protested.

"Do forgive me," Cell said flatly, "Now I suppose if I'm to fight the _invincible _twelve-and-a-half year old little Emiko, I had better train hard."

"Yeah! No doubt!" Emiko laughed, throwing her fists in the air. Cell smiled for a moment before allowing his face to fall into an irritated frown.

"Well then let's get to it." He said, clenching his fists.

"What?" Emiko shrieked.

"How am I ever to beat you if we don't practice? On your feet, little warrior!" Cell demanded as he took his fighting stance.

"I don't want you to beat me!" Emiko protested, clinging to Tora's arm. "Quit it!" Cell smirked mischievously and slowly raised his ki. "Tora! Make him stop it!" Emiko whined, "I don't want to fight him!" Cell dropped his ki and placed his hands on his hips.

"Don't want to fight?" he asked, "Well, I suppose I can wait for the tournament." Emiko sighed in relief, and then a thought hit her.

"Hey Cell. If you win, what are you going to do with the earth?" Tora looked at her sister, surprised she had asked such a bold question. Curious, she looked at Cell, waiting to hear his response. He thought for a moment.

"I'm not sure," he said finally, "something fun." Emiko's face dropped.

"You're going to hurt people, huh?" she said quietly. Tora petted Emiko's hair gently.

"He won't get the chance, Termite. Cell is going to lose." She said confidently, looking straight into the android's eyes. He threw her an irritated scowl and turned around. Emiko smiled.

"Yeah! We have a big team. Maybe… he'll run away before the fight even starts." She said, grinning widely.

"Wouldn't be the first time it happened." Tora replied, "Not even that dorky helmet can protect him from the beating he'll get! The whole world is on our side, Emi. Cell doesn't stand a chance."

"I'll have you know," Cell began, turning back to face the girls, "that I-" he paused mid sentence as he looked at the two. Tora's eyes were unafraid and malicious. Emiko's eyes were wide, afraid of what he would say. He continued. "that I never said I was going to destroy the planet." He looked down at the ground and turned around again.

While Emiko smiled in relief, Tora arched her eyebrows in confusion. Why did he feel the need to make such a disclaimer? She thought about it for the rest of the long, hot day. As noon approached, Emiko whispered softly to her sister, "Tora, I'm really, really hungry." Once the words were spoken, Tora recognized her own hunger. She nodded her head and stood up.

"Cell! Since you haven't killed us yet, I imagine you don't want us to starve to death either. Emiko and I need to eat." Cell turned his head over his shoulder and looked at the girls. Tora waited for him to offer to bring them somewhere, to go find some sort of animal for them, but instead he noted, "I haven't eaten either, you know." Tora grit her teeth angrily.

"Just because you don't eat, doesn't mean nobody else has to! You are so conceited the thought that we need food to survive probably never occurred to you!"

"No, I understand perfectly well that you need food to live," he said calmly, turning his head back around, "I just don't care, that's all."

"But… but…" Emiko's lip quivered and she tried to hold back her tears. Being young and not used to not eating, she lost her control. "I haven't eaten since yesterday! I'm so hungry!"

"We can't live on the pleasure of your company," Tora muttered as she tried to console her sister. Cell sighed.

"Fine, it's done. I'll go. But only if you promise to stop that obnoxious whining!" he barked. Emiko smiled and quickly dried her tears. "I'll be back." Cell said and he bolted off into the sky.

"He's gone!" Emiko laughed, "We can go! Come on Tora! Come on!" she grabbed her sister's hand and began to run off, only to be pulled back. "Sis! Why'd you do that? Come on… Let's go!"

"Emiko, he's not going to be long, and he'd find us easily. I know it sounds strange, but we're safest right where we are."

"But… he's…" Emiko lost her words under the confidence of her sister's confidence, "Oh, okay…" she sighed, sitting on the ground.

Cell returned within the hour. He dropped his findings on the ground and the girls quickly raced to devour the banquet of fruits, vegetables, and even a few cookies.

"You went to a grocery?" Tora asked as she picked up a cookie and examined it.

"Of course. You won't find any food around here." He smirked, reminding her how isolated he had made her. Ignoring the two adults, Emiko stuffed her face as quickly as she could.

"Sank Oo!" she said, her words muffled behind her full mouth. Cell grimaced and turned around, this time, determined to finally get some decent meditation done.

After several long hours, Cell awoke from his trance and heard Tora talking softly. He didn't bother to turn around, but instead listened as she finished up the bedtime story she was telling her little sister.

"And when he received the magic kiss from the princess, he transformed into a handsome prince… and they stayed together in the magical kingdom and lived happily ever after…"

**Author's Note: Sorry that I took SO long to write this. It used to be the worst chapter I ever wrote and I was so embarrassed by it. I think I fixed it from what it was at least, though the ending is horribly lame. Do forgive me, and if you want… Review!**


	13. Chapter 12

Please note, this is a rewritten chapter... Sorry if it confuses any one.

**Chapter Twelve **

Dawn broke over the arena's wastelands in a sudden display of radiant golds, brilliant blues and vibrant pinks. The light sliced across Emiko's face, causing her to stir, and wake. She allowed herself several moments to adjust to the light, rubbing her eyes, getting the sleep out of them. Emiko took inventory of herself, of her sister laying on her side, her face buried in her arms, blocking the light. Emiko smiled absently to herself, when she realized Cell was nowhere to be seen, but a small pile of fresh fruits and a bottle of long life orange juice sitting neatly in the middle of the arena.

Emiko performed her morning abdulations behind a boulder, before getting stuck into a hearty breakfast. She was just taking another gulp of juice when Tora stirred, stretched and stood up.

"Where is he?" Tora asked. Emiko shrugged.

"Wasn't here when I got up." Emiko didn't need to turn around, to know Tora was peering at the sky cautiously, as if expecting him to just appear.

"Spose that's a good thing." Tora said quietly. Emiko shrugged.

"Apple?" Emiko lifted a small juicy looking red apple over her head, while taking another swig of juice. Tora plucked it from Emiko's fingers, then sat down next to her, taking a deep bite out of the refreshing fruit.

The sun was well over the hills when Tora felt her back getting stiff. She stretched, lifting her arms high over her head. She got a sudden wiff of several days of accumulated sweat, dirt, dried blood and grime under her arms, and turned her head away, trying to get the smell out of her nose. Tora stared around the arena again, saw the wastelands stretch for ages before turning into a forest. She saw the distant glint of the lake and she smiled.

"Emiko, how about we go spend the day at the lake and enjoy a nice long bath?"

"Really? But... But I don't think Cell will like it if we aren't here when he gets back." Tora shrugged.

"I'll leave him a note." Emiko was about to ask how, but instead, she watched as Tora hopped down from the arena, picked up a hand full of small rocks, and used one to etch a quick note in the firm ground. She then hoped back up to the arena, near to where they stood, and arranged the stones in the shape of an arrow, pointing towards the note she had just written.

"Come on Termite, I refuse to smell like I haven't showered since before the dawn of time." Tora smiled as Emiko giggled and stood up. Tora grabbed a couple of remaining apples and grapes, grasped Emi's hand and they set off towards the promising glint of the lake.

It was almost noon, they sky almost directly above them, by the time Emiko and Tora reached the treeline. The lake was obscured by the large healthy trees and the the dense scrubland, but the air smelt crisp and fresh. Fifteen minutes of picking a trail through the forest, they saw it, the brilliant huge expanse of mirrored blue. They ran the rest of the way, laughing at the sheer sight of such a huge lake. Tora stood on the pebble beach shore line, staring around. She saw nothing that indicated danger, although, she did notice a small wispy cloud of steam coming from a rock formation about a mile up the lakes shore line. She smiled.

Emiko didn't wait for Tora. Instead, she tore of her clothes, leaving them in a pile on the pebble beach, and headed into the lakes' water. It was warmer than she thought, having absorbed a lot of warmth from the sun. She smiled as she saw a few tiny fish dart away from her as she splashed her way into the lake. She was a few meters out, sitting on the pebble bottom before she turned back to Tora, just her face above the water. Tora had stripped as well, and had all their clothes in her hands, a smile on her face, as she headed towards the water.

"I think our clothes could use a bath too." Tora said. Emiko nodded.

"That means we'll be here for a while." Tora nodded.

"If you get hungry Termite, the left over fruit is sitting on some leaves under that big tree there." Tora motioned with her head towards a large pine. Emiko nodded, and swam out a bit more. "Be careful Emi." Tora added, before she dumped their clothes unceremoniosly into the water. She began to work them all with her hands, massaging the cloth to get all the dirt and blood out.

It was a good ten minutes later when Tora scooped up the now clean, although soaked clothes, and headed back to the shore line. She wrung them out, one by one, shaking them to help get rid of the excess water, before laying them out on the shore line in the sunlight. She froze suddenly, as she heard a twig snap. Slowly she turned towards the forest. Being out in the sunshine of the lake shore, made the forest cover look pitch black, and she couldn't see anything.

"Hello?" She called softly.

"Tora! Look at this!" Tora turned from the forest as Emiko came running out of the water with a small pebble in her hand. It was the color of midnight and shone like the stars. Tora turned back to the scrubs, staring hard.

"Whats up sis?" Emiko stared at her sister, before following her gaze.

"N... Nothing Emi. Thats a really pretty stone. You should hang on to it for luck." Emi nodded, putting the stone on top of her drying clothes, before she ran back into the water, squealing in fun. Tora stared back at the trees.

After a long while, Tora finished her task at hand, and decided it had been nothing. Aware of her nakedness however, Tora headed towards the water again, this time, submerging herself fully, and heading towards her younger sister.

It was abount an hour later, Emi was sitting in the shallows, munching on an apple. Tora saw the plume of steam again, and couldn't resist.

"Emi, I'm going to go have a spa. You wanna come?" Emiko thought for a while, before she shook her head.

"Nah, I'll stay here, look for some more stones." Tora nodded.

"Alright, but you be careful. Stay towards the shore." Emi nodded and watched as Tora swam away.

Tora was rewarded for her mile long swim with the sounds of bubbling water, in the rock formations that formed many various sized pools of hot, frothing water. Tora found one that was the perfect temperature towards the lake, and settled herself in, resting her head against the rocks.

"This is perfect." She whispered to herself, letting the hot water unwind her muscles. She ran her hands, absently over the now healing pin-prick hole in her stomach.

"It is, isn't it?" Tora's scream of suprise was drowned, as she slipped beneath the surface of the water in her startled movement. Her head resurfaced, one arm on the rocks to keep her steady as she coughed and spluttered. She turned her deadly glare to the sound of the voice. Her voice froze in her throat.

She saw only the back of a head, a few pools away, thick black glossy hair, a pair of broad muscular pale shoulders. Everything else was out of sight behind the rocks and water. But it had sounded like him.

"Excuse me, I thought I was alone." A slight chuckle.

"You were." It was his voice! She was so sure. But it looked nothing like him from the back.

"Seru?" She asked quietly. Slowly, the man moved, rocking forward onto his feet. He stood up, revealing the long shelled black wings, the stub of the tail, and his chiseled musclular back. He turned around slowly, his face as it always was, but on this unusual body, free from the green speckled armour, it looked... unatural. The rocks covered his waist down, but she had a sneaking suspicion that he was just as exposed as she was. Her eyes ran down his body, unconsciously. She couldn't help notice his distinct lack of a belly button. She turned back up to his face, studying his features. He looked so... Human, with his black glossy hair hanging around his face.

"Like what you see?" He asked after another moment of just the sounds of the water bubbling around them. Tora suddenly snapped back to her senses, and turned her back to him, more to hide the red tinge in her cheeks, than to be rude.

"No. I'm just surprised that there was a man under that roach outfit."

"I see." His voice sounded amused, and Tora hated herself all the more for it. She felt the hairs rise on the back of the neck, as she heard water fall away from Cell as he stepped out of his pool. She half wanted to turn around, to stare, half wanted to sink under the water and disapear. She kept her face barely above the hot water, listening as Cell slowly, deliberately moved to her pool, slipping himself slowly into the water.

The rock pool she was in was very deep. She couldn't touch the bottom, but the sides were sloped and full of crevices and outcroppings, allowing her to easily keep herself steady. The pool itself was about four meteres in diameter, but it could have been a million and she still would have felt like Cell had just invaded her personal space. The fact that he was in her pool, both naked, was more than she felt like she could handle. But unfortunately, she couldn't leave without exposing herself to him, and she felt her face get even hotter than the water could be attributed to.

"This is a very _nice and secluded_ location." Cell said, his voice far too smooth and suggestive. "Away from civilisation... Away from... _anybody_ really." Tora felt a shudder run down her spine, knew that Cell was trying to bait her, pointing out that she was vulnerable to him. She swallowed the apprehension that had been souring her throat.

"I don't suppose you realize that there are several other pools you could bathe in?" She said pointedly, finally daring to turn back to face him. She masked her fear behind an angry stare. Cell smirked, chuckling. He was leaning against the rocks behind him, both his arms stretched out, relaxed.

"There are many, but I find myself drawn to this one." Tora scowled.

"You don't understand the concept of privacy much do you?" She said bitterly.

"I understand it perfectly. I just choose to ignore it." Cell retorted. He was enjoying himself thoroughly.

"Of course, just like you understand the concept of modesty." Cell snorted.

"Ha! Modesty is just for you simple folk who fail to register ultimate perfection when it's staring you in the face!"

"Not this again!" Tora yelled, unable to contain her anger at the arrogance that poured from Cell's lips.

"You doubt my perfection?" Cell snarled, his anger rising as well.

"Power doesn't _make_ you perfect! Power makes you ignorant!" Cell's face contourted to a snarl.

"I am the most intelligent, the most powerful, the most..."

"Arrogant, self-centered, conceited, rudest person to have ever walked this planet!" Tora interrupted angrily. "None of those things qualify as perfection, let me assure you! They just underline your imaturity, your complete ignorance!"

"Ignorance?! Ignorance of what exactly?" Cell's snarl was as icy cold as his eyes, and despite the steam wafting from the spa, Tora felt the ice slide down her spine.

"Everything! The only thing that you pay any attention to, is yourself! You don't give a rats arse about what happens to anybody! At the moment, people are rioting, pillaging, chaos has gripped the planets' population, people are _dying_ trying to protect their families! You've ruined the worlds' peace! What do you care? For Christs' sake, your _**having a spa!**_" Cell allowed her words to sink in, before he smirked.

"So are you." Tora fumed, would give anything to get out and storm off, but instead, she whallowed in her anger.

"I'm a prisoner! I care too much about Emiko to try something foolish. At the very least I can be a prisoner comfortably." Cell snickered, his eyes cruel, flashing at her as he leaned forward, imposing.

"Do **not** preach to me, _Tora. _I know more about the human condition than you think." His voice was quiet, cold, final. Tora felt another cold shiver down her spine. He was so close now, his proximity making him even more formidable. She swallowed her fear, her pride.

"I don't doubt that you _think_ you know all about us." She replied. Cell frowned.

"Your species spends the first few years of its life, totally dependant upon it's guardian. It can not survive unaided. You are then shipped off to school, where you have education many people don't appreciate, shoved down your throats until you've reached sexual maturity, where you are to find a stable income in an attempt to buy a home and attract a mate, so you can spend the rest of your lives a slave to the fruits of your hormones and electrical impulses, a child! Thus the cycle repeats!" Tora snarled.

"You make us sound like animals!"

"You are animals!" Tora roared in her frustration, and slapped a handful of water at Cell's face. He snarled at her.

"We are NOT simple animals!"

"You are ruled by your bodies impulses."

"We are ruled by our _feelings!_ Our _emotions_!"

"Chemical compounds, electrical impulses." Tora roared again, punched more water at him in her fury.

"How the _**hell**_ would you ever _**understand**_?! You have the emotional range of a bowl of noodles! I feel _so __**sorry**_ for you!" Cell's eyebrows arched as her words sunk in.

"You feel sorry for me?" His voice was calm, but serious. Tora forced herself to calm down, to let some of her anger vent.

"Yes. You'll never understand, Seru. You'll never know what it feels like to wake up feeling loved, to have another person there. You'll never know what it's like to just bask in the company of another person, to love, and be loved in returned. You'll never feel what it's like to be _**human**_." Cell slowly smirked.

"I don't personally think I'm missing much." Tora glared at him.

"How do you think it would be, to spend your entire life being hated, feared, despised, loathed? To never have a conversation with someone, because nobody would ever talk to you? I think it would get pretty boring and pretty lonely. Especially for someone who's intelligence is like what you say it is." Cell frowned.

"Your talking to me."

"Yes, but don't think for a second, that if I had the option, that I would be here." Cell's frown deepened.

"I see." His voice was flat, hiding his anger.

"For you, torturing people is fun. Seeing us squirm is a personal delight that you think will never get old. You get excited when we panic. But I don't think it will last. I think one day, you'll wake up, lonely, utterly alone, and you'll realize what a fool you've been, just because you think we are beneath you." Tora didn't know why she did it, but she reached out her hand, touching his face, suprising herself with the electrical shock that ran down her spin as she did it. The movement shocked him equally, she saw it in his face.

"I don't think..." He stopped suddenly, unable to speak. Their eyes locked, their proximity frightening. Tora seemed to come back to her senses suddenly, and she pulled her hand away, and turned her back on Cell.

"It's getting late. I have to go make sure Emiko is alright. Can you turn around please?" Cell suddenly snickered.

"It doesn't make much of a difference. I've already seen you naked." Tora's face flushed so darkly, it looked purple. She turned on Cell.

"_**What?!**_" Cell smirked at the fury on her face.

"Your note said: _Gone to lake._ I was under the impression that you were inviting me to join you."

"How did you get, '_come bother us at the lake, cos we so miss your irritating presence_', from that?" Cell shrugged.

"Doesn't matter. I came to the lake. The fact that you were naked, is of little consequence to me. Nice tattoo by the way." The fact that Cell was goading her was a lot more than she could take. She roared, threw herself at him, trying to claw at his face. He merely laughed, grabbing her wrists, whirled her around, locking her arms behind her back.

"Should I come back later?" Emiko's voice snapped Tora and Cell back to reality. Cell let Tora squirm away, only to receive a sharp heel in his privates, which caused him to double over under the water, giving Tora the opputunity she needed to climb out of the pool and into the lake with Emiko.

"Come on Emi, were going to get our clothes and leave."Tora half dragged Emiko away from the rock pools.

"Okay... Um, sis, was that... Seru?" Emiko regretted asking. Tora shot her a filthy, mutinous look.

"Yes. Now hurry up, before he recovers." Emiko didn't ask from what, she had seen Cell double over, and guessed enough. She followed her sister, glancing back to see Cell leaning over the rock pool, looking angry and more than a little tender. He made no move to follow them.

"Serves him right for not wearing any armour." Tora snickered, as she too glanced back.

Half an hour later, and they were on the shore, hurriedly dressing themselves in their now dry and sun-warmed clothes. Tora glanced at the sun, now heading towards the tree line on the other side of the lake.

"It's getting late." Tora muttered.

"We should go back. Before Seru gets angry... Well, angrier." Emiko added. Tora snorted, but let her sister head towards the forest. They emerged from the other side, in the darkening light to find Cell, fully clothed in his armour again, wearing a scowl.

"Your taking too long. Hurry up." He snarled.

"Like it really matters." Tora sniped. Cell frowned deeper, but unfolded his arms, suddenly walking towards them. He stopped, barely a foot from Tora. She glared angrily at him, aware that Emiko had backed away. Before she could say anything, before she could protest, Cell had flung her over his shoulder. He turned on Emi. She swallowed, but let him scoop her onto his shoulder as well. Tora was protesting loudly again, kicking and punching his back. Cell ignored her, and instead, blasted into the sky, making the several hour long walk, take only seconds, before he landed smoothly in his arena. He tossed Tora unceremoniously on her backside, but gently placed Emiko on her feet. Tora snarled at him, but instead turned, stormed to her corner, to be joined by Emiko moments later.

Emiko watched Tora, who pointedly turned her back on the android. She turned to Cell, who followed suite, turning his broad back to them. Emiko sighed to herself.

"Your both so _stubborn_!" She muttered, before making herself comfortable for the night.


	14. Chapter 13

(Lucky) Chapter Thirteen

Cell and Tora had not said a word for nearly an hour. Emiko sat next to her sister and sighed unhappily. She wished someone would say something to break the monogamous silence of the evening. Too frightened by the android to complain and too bored to sit still she asked aloud to anyone who would respond, "Don't you think it's about time someone came to rescue us?" The two adults turned their heads to the child, each bearing the same irritated frown.

"Goku and his friends are far too cowardly to try a stunt like that." Cell answered, returning his gaze forward.

"We don't need rescuing, Emiko." Tora said softly. Emiko sighed audibly. Her sister could be so brave. She had stood up to Cell countless times and hadn't flinched at his power or the potential danger he was to her own life. Her biggest role was that of a protector and while Emiko was grateful for the security she also felt terribly humbled. The two shouldn't even be related, she thought. Tora was so strong, her only flaw being her blind eye, the scar the only flaw on what would have been a perfect face. Evaluating herself, Emiko felt small and lonely. She was nothing like the sister she admired so much.

Emiko shook the thoughts out of her head. If she was going to be strong for her sister the first thing she would have to do would be to stop feeling sorry for herself. She rolled onto her side and folded her arms under her head, a sinking feeling in her stomach. Rather than complaining, she decided to attempt to break the boredom with her dreams. Forcing the feelings of self doubt out of her mind, she soon drifted off to sleep despite her troubled head.

_Emiko opened her eyes and gasped. She was in the middle of a dark and dead forest. Bare trees covered the landscape and the little girl could hear the distant sounds of wild animals in the area. Trembling, she turned her head, willing the images to disappear. Soon she heard a voice crying out to her. It was Tora! Frozen with fear, Emiko's mind begged her legs to move._

_"Emiko, Emiko hurry!" Tora screamed through the mist of the dead forest._

_"I-I…" Emiko stuttered. She squeezed her eyes shut clenched her teeth. _I have to save Tora, _she thought. She tried to move, tried to scream, but her body refused to respond. She heard Tora's screams grow louder and louder. She was dying! Emiko opened her eyes in desperation. She wanted to help, but it was no use._

_"TORRRRA!" she screamed. She was finally able to force her legs to move, though the strain of the movement made it feel like she was walking through quicksand. She made it to Tora just in time to see Cell's original form hovering over her, his tail over the writhing sister._

_"You're too late, girl!" he cackled and plunged his tail into her neck._

Emiko woke up in a cold sweat. She gasped for breath and took inventory of her surroundings, happy she was out of those frightening woods, though the arena was not much safer. She sat up and curled her knees under her chin, feeling sick to her stomach. She looked over at Tora, her heart 

pounding wildly. Knowing in her mind that she had just woken up from a nightmare Emiko tried to convince herself that Tora was fine and only sleeping.

_I'm a coward even when nothing's wrong! _She thought angrily to herself. She sighed and fell to her side, trying to fall asleep. She tossed for several minutes, an icy fear deep within the pit of her stomach keeping her from relaxing. She wanted so badly to talk to Tora, to be reassured, but she reminded herself that she had to be brave. She looked at Tora sadly. "I'll be brave for you, sis," she whispered.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Cell asked. Emiko squeaked upon hearing the deep voice and whipped her head around. She realized how bright it was, even though it was night. She looked up into the sky and saw the gorgeous full moon. She had never seen it so close. Returning her eyes back to Cell, she spoke softly.

"I couldn't sleep," she admitted, "I…" she let her voice fade; too embarrassed to admit she had a nightmare. The most powerful monster in the world could never understand the concept of fear- even worse, imaginary fear cooked up by a wild dream. "What about you?" she asked, hoping to force conversation long enough for her to grow too tired to stay awake.

"I don't sleep. I have enough energy to stay awake as long as I wish," he explained. Emiko cocked her head and folded her legs under her. She didn't like hearing about Cell's endless energy supply. He didn't eat, he didn't sleep- he could be immortal! At least with her bad dream, she had been able to wake up. Cell, however, wouldn't ever end. Emiko continued to strain her eyes to see the android and thought of her brave sister. A smile crept onto her face.

"Well, I can stay up with you if you want. I bet you get pretty bored, just standing all the time. I used to stay up late too, on summer vacation. But if Tora wasn't up with me it was no fun!" Cell turned to the child, his black armor reflecting the glow of the moon.

"I said I'd give you humans ten days to prepare. Until then I need no entertainment. I've set the date and I can wait. You, however, ought to be sleeping." Emiko frowned and stood up.

"I'm not tired!" she said stubbornly, "Stay up and talk to me! You talk to Tora all the time!" Emiko crossed her arms and muttered, "You even take baths with her." Cell frowned and put his hands on his hips.

"Go to sleep, little girl! I'm not here to entertain you. Now lie down and keep qu-" Cell stopped mid sentence as Emiko started sniffling, "What now?!" he demanded, his voice a fierce whisper.

"I…I can't go to sleep!" she said, a tear rolling down her cheek, "I told you I can't sleep!" she began to sob. Cell looked over Emiko's head and saw her sister sleeping peacefully on the far edge of the ring. He didn't want her to wake up to her young sister crying before him.

"And why can't you?" he hissed, "Quiet! You don't need to cry." Emiko wiped her eyes, only to have new tears form.



"I had a nightmare," she admitted, "that Tora was hurt and I couldn't help her. And, and, and…" her chest heaved and she was unable to finish her sentence. Cell sighed and crossed his arms.

"Well crying about it won't make it any better. Your sister is fine. She-"

"I know!" Emiko interrupted, "but I wasn't brave enough to protect her. She's so strong and I'm not. She's so perfect and I'm just… Oh," she moaned, "I just want to be like her. I wanna be smart and strong and mature." Cell examined Emiko as she told him her deepest, most hidden feelings. The desire to be better in every sense- intelligence, maturity, and strength. It had been years and years before he was able to attain such things, and he remembered the maddening frustration. He also remembered the obsession with fulfilling the requirements to make his creator proud. Even after Gero's death he felt as though he had something to prove. He had to live up to the names of the warriors inside of him. Slowly he walked past Emiko and headed to the side of his ring. He looked over his shoulder and motioned for Emiko to follow. She slowly tiptoed behind him. "Shh," he whispered, "We're going to surprise your sister." Emiko grinned excitedly.

"With what?" she said in her softest voice. Cell smirked, a childish hint of mischief in his eyes.

Tora awoke not long after the two had left. She rubbed her eyes and squinted in the moonlight. She stretched and after a few moments realized both Cell and Emiko were missing. "Emiko?" she yelled, her loud voice cutting through the silent air. "Emiko?" she jumped onto her feet and scanned the desert, her heart pounding. Where were they? What was he doing with her? Her eyes darted, searching for any movement. Seeing nothing, she raced off of the arena and began sprinting towards the closed secluded area- the forest.

She pumped her arms as she urged her body to move faster. _What could he be doing with her? _She asked herself. He was so regal, so mature. Tora begged her mind not to wander to the worst, but she reminded herself that he was a killer and was twisted, no matter how seemingly intelligent. Reaching the edge of the forest, she leaned against a tree, fighting to catch her breath. As her heart returned to a normal pace and her breathing became quieter, she listened for any sounds that could indicate where the two were. After a few moments, she heard something. Singing? She tiptoed through the thick brush, the tall trees blocking the moonlight. She followed the sound of her young sister's voice until she came upon a clearing where the moonlight shone brightly.

"Lalala…" Emiko sang absently, sitting on a log as Tora was about to call her name, Cell appeared at the edge of the clearing. "You're back!" Emiko squealed, jumping to her feet. Tora watched, hiding her body behind a tree.

"As promised," he smirked. "Now, be careful with it, it wasn't easy to find." Emiko ignored him and stood in front of the android, blocking Tora's view of what was happening. Cell lifted his hand and gave something to the little girl causing her to shriek with happiness.



"How cool!" she giggled, "Tora will never believe this! Thank you, Cell! Thank you, thank you!" Emiko cradled the object in her hands and looked at it happily. Cell crossed his arms, a smirk planted on his proud face.

"There, now let's head back to the ring before your sister wakes up. We want to surprise her, not worry her to death." Emiko nodded, not taking her eyes off of what was in her hands. The two began walking towards Tora and she decided it was time to reveal herself.

"What are you doing out here?" she demanded, emerging from behind the tree. Emiko screamed shrilly.

"Sis you scared me to death!" she yelled. Tora walked up to her, her hands on her hips.

"_You _scared_ me_!" she scolded, "I was worried to death about you! What were you doing, running off without telling me, especially with him?!" Emiko hung her head sadly.

"Sorry sis. We just wanted to-"

"I don't want to hear it," Tora said sternly, "You know you aren't allowed leaving my side. You could have been killed! Now let's go back!"

"Show her what you have, Emiko." Cell said. Tora looked angrily at the android.

"Thanks for finding her, Seru, but we can make it back ourselves!"

"Cell didn't find me, sis! We came out here together. He fou-"

"You led her out here?!" Tora roared, turning to the android, "What were you thinking? You really have no grasp of normalcy, do you? You don't drag little girls into the forest, just as you don't walk into a bath with a woman!" She clenched her fists, her teeth grinding together.

"I brought Emiko out here to give her something. She woke up from a nightmare and was too embarrassed to tell you. _Somewhere _she got it in her head that she's an annoyance to you and she wanted to prove she was brave, just like you." Cell retorted, the implied accusation against him deeply offensive.

"Sis, look!" Emiko held her hands up to her sister. Tora's eyes widened.

"Oh, Emiko," she said quietly, "What's this?" she took the small furry object in her hands and brought it to her face.

"It's a baby mouse! Can I keep it? Cell said I could. It's a gift, sis, you HAVE to let me keep it!" Tora looked over at Cell and back to her sister.

"Emiko you hate mice. You wanted a _cat_, remember? And… and how could you find a baby mouse in the middle of a dark forest?" Cell smirked



"I can sense any energy, no matter how small. Emiko remembered seeing a nest of mice while she was playing at the river yesterday and we came to look."

"They grossed me out yesterday, but the baby is really sweet!" Emiko said, petting it gently. Tora smiled at her sister.

"Emiko, you're so weird. What little girl keeps mice?" she joked, ruffling her hair.

"Azuma had a rat." Emiko argued, "and you let him keep it. Remember when he wanted to get a snake and you said no because snakes-" Tora laughed and rolled her eyes. After a few minutes of playful banter, Emiko yawned.

"I'm kind of sleepy," she admitted. Cell flew the girls back to the arena where Emiko fell asleep almost at once; her baby mouse snuggled warmly in her hands.

"Cell…" Tora said softly, wanting Emiko to get her rest.

"Yes?" he asked, his arms crossed as he returned to his spot in the center of the arena. Tora studied him in the dim light, curious about his motives.

"Thank you… For taking Emiko out. I'm sure it means a lot for her to have something to take care of." Cell frowned.

"I only took her so she'd stop bawling so. I can't stand that sound." His back was to Tora, his head bowed. Tora smiled and lay down on her back, looking at the big moon. Maybe, she thought sleepily as her heavy eyes began to close, maybe he wasn't so bad after all.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Cell sighed nasally to himself. It was very early morning, before the sun had even begun to rise. He slowly opened his eyes, peering over his shoulder. Tora lay curled on her side, her head resting on one arm, the other drapped over Emiko's small frame. Slowly, his eyes turned skywards. He had little regard for the brilliance of the stars, or the moon as they cast their glow over the arena where Earths' fate would be decided in only a few more days. He smirked as his mind drifted into the possibilities that day held for him. The enjoyment it would bring as he took the last breath from Son Goku's body...

His reprieve was shattered as Emiko stirred. She was trying to make as little sound as possible. Cell listened without moving, his heightened sesnes 'watching' as Emiko carefully shifted away from Tora, letting her arm down gently on the arena floor. Emiko crawled to the edge of the arena, sitting down, hunching herself over her cupped hands in her lap. Cell finally moved, quietly, turning to watch Emiko.

"Shush. It's Okay. I'm here." Emiko whispered to her cupped hands. Even Cell's heightened hearing could barely hear the feeble squeaks of the baby mouse. Emiko's frame huddled over her hands even more, trying to give the baby mouse some of her body warmth.

Cell felt an odd sensation as Emiko began to cry silently, her back heaving as she sobbed. He felt the sudden confusion in his mind. Why did he hate so much to see Emiko upset? Why did it bother him as much as it did? He forced his mind to calm, to focus, and finally, let his hands fall to his side. He crossed the arena as quietly as he could, mindfull of Tora still sleeping. Emiko didn't move as he sat himself awkwardly down next to her, his wings out behind him.

The silence was punctuated by the occasional sob of Emiko, but still she said nothing. Cell studied her, trying to understand what was compelling him to act so... Compassionate. Finally, after what felt like an eternity of awkward silence, Cell placed a hand gingerly on Emiko's back. He felt her tense under his touch, and finally, she moved, sitting up. She stared into his face, her eyes full of pain and anguish. Tears streaked down her cheeks. In her hands, a tiny brown mouse lay on it's side, barely breathing, just staring blankly.

"What's wrong with him?" Emiko's voice reflected the pain in her face. Cell said nothing. He reached over with his free hand, covering both of hers. Cell tapped the incredibly store of energy in his core, let the tinniest amount pour down his arm and gather into his hand. He forced it from his hand, and into the body of the mouse.

Tora watched intently, confused at what she was witnessing, yet knowing it was intense enough to keep her mouth shut and just watch. A warm golden glow shone through Emiko and Cell's fingers, illuminating the two for just a brief moment. Cell's face looked even more human in that moment than he ever did with his helmet off.

Cell removed his hand from Emiko's, revealling the tiny brown mouse. It blinked a few times, it's tiny watery black eyes focusing on Emiko's. It climbed to it's feet, sniffing, then squeaked happily, standing up on it's hind legs. Emiko cupped it close to her face, laughing as the mouse sniffed her nose. Suddenly, Emiko turned to Cell, her eyes wide with unmasked joy. Cell was taken utterly off guard as she threw herself at him, hugging him tightly, one hand gingerly holding her baby mouse. Cell wasn't sure what to do, but slowly, awkwardly, he patted Emiko's back until she finally let him go.

"You saved him! Thank you so much!" She cried happily, before hugging him again.

"I... I er.. Don't like to see you upset..." He said a little lamely. Emiko finally let him go, and turned back to the baby mouse, baby talking to it, and stroking it's back with her finger. Cell stood up, turned back to the arena. He couldn't help but feel a sudden flush to his cheeks, as he saw Tora standing there, her face unreadable.

Cell steeled himself, walked to the middle of the arena, masking his inward confusion with a smug smirk, and folded his arm and closed his eyes. Tora turned back to her little sister. She was laughing as the baby mouse ran across her hands. Tora couldn't stop herself from smiling, but she was still confused, and yet humbled, at what she had bore witness to.

The first hint of the sun's impending presence was the lightening of the sky on the horizon, turning the shadows from indistinguishable black to a sort of dull gray. Tora crossed the arena slowly, giving herself time to sort out her thoughts and feelings, before she found herself in front of Cell. He gave no indication that she was there.

"You did a good thing." She said quietly. "You did something selfless and in a small way, sacrificial, for my sister..." Cell still didn't move. Tora smiled wryly to herself. She knew it was his pride, and in some smug way, she understood that he didn't want to talk about it. She sighed to herself, before she leaned forward, on her tiptoes. She gently pressed her lips to Cell's cheek. Cell's eyes flew opened, and he found himself suddenly off balance, and his mind erupt with confusion. He steadied himself, and stared down at Tora. She smiled up at him, but said nothing. She stepped around Cell, heading back towards Emiko, leaving Cell to stew in the confusion that tiny kiss had created.

Tora sat down next to Emiko, and watched, a little stunned as the tiny brown mouse did a cartwheel on Emiko's knee.

"Did that mouse just... cartwheel?" Tora asked. Emiko nodded.

"He's really smart! Come on, show Sis your little dance!" Emiko cooed to the brown mouse. The mouse stood up on it's hind leg and began to actually dance. Tora was completely stunned into silence, and could only stare, jaw gaping at the mouse. After a few more minutes of watching the incredibly little mouse, Tora glanced back over her shoulder at their captor. Their eyes locked for the briefest moment, before he turned his back on her. She smiled slowly.

"I think Seru gave the little guy more than just a little bit of life." Tora said absently.

"He's really cute! I love him!" Emiko giggled again as the mouse scampered up her arm, hiding under a curl of her hair.

"It's so odd though.." Tora mused. Emiko turned to her older sister, some of her jubilation being replaced with seriousness.

"Seru isn't bad sis! He isn't as bad as you think he is! He cares. He really does." Tora smiled at her sister.

"I know. That's what's odd. He's supposed to be a cold, mindless killer Termite, not a Vet."

"But he did it for me!" Emiko's voice was a little desperate. Tora nodded and smiled, reaching over and ruffling up her sister's hair.

"I know. Never you mind. Now, I'm going to go and grab us some breakfast. You stay here with that mouse. He's gonna need a name!" Emiko nodded a little forcefully, dislodging the mouse from his hiding hole and causing him to land neatly in Emiko's lap. She instantly began to fuss over him.

Tora stood up, sparing another backwards glance at Cell, who still had his back to her, before she began to head towards the forest. The sunrise was in full swing now, casting a brilliant golden pink light over the arena. The air was chilly but crips and fresh, and Tora took in great draughts of it into her lungs, helping her to clear her mind so she could think straight.

Her moment of reflection was shattered as she felt the sudden pressure of a warm body against her back, and around her waist before the ground dropped away beneath her. She landed seconds later at the edge of the forest, the arena now on the horizon. Cell let her go as she stumbled to regain her composure.

"A little warning?" Tora grumbled as she pulled her shirt back down and smoothed her hair. She turned to look at Cell. He was staring intently at her, his face unreadable. Tora caught herself before she could say anything else, and forced herself to stand up straight.

"Thanks for the lift." She muttered. Cell smirked.

"Your welcome." His voice sounded strained. Tora frowned.

"Everything... alright?" She asked. Cell didn't reply. Tora swallowed the lump in her throat, and turned to the forest, forcing herself to concentrate on the task at hand. She headed into the forest, her eyes sharp for anything edible.

It was a good half an hour later. Tora had forced Cell from her mind. She was plucking wild strawberries from a patch that had begun to grow in a large forest clearing, piling them up in her shirt, along side some blackberries and some nuts she had gathered, when she heard his foot steps. She stood up, turning to him, using one hand to keep her berries in her shirt, but revealing the scar on her stomach in the process. Cell stepped out of the shadow of the forest trees, and stopped, his eyes wandering over her scar.

Tora felt her cheeks burn, and she turned away from him.

"We should head back now... Before Emi gets worried." She heard Cell move, walking slowly towards her, then stop just short. She was expecting to feel his arms around her again, but nothing. After another long stretch of silence, Tora turned around, staring into Cell's eyes. His face was unreadable, his eyes flashing brilliant in the early morning light.

"Seru?" She asked quietly.

Suddenly then, in that moment, she could see the conflict behind his eyes, saw the chaos. He was in turmoil, unable to understand the feelings he was being forced to confront. For Cell, life had been a simple case of destroying things, laughing as people squirmed under him. Now, he was confronted with her and her sister, and he had developed some small form of affection towards them, and life had lost it's simplicity. Instead, he was being torn in half, being overwhelmed by these new feelings, and he was unsure how to express them.

He moved suddenly, closing the gap between them, unsure of himself, he leaned down, pressed his lips to hers, for only a second, before he tore away, unable to mask his confusion. He turned his back on her. Tora allowed herself a moment for her mind to catch up, realizing suddenly, that Cell had just kissed her.

"Cell, I..." Tora let her words die in her throat. She didn't know what she wanted to say, or even how she felt, her own mind in turmoil. She sighed, giving up her reasoning, and instead, she stepped around Cell's back, letting the berries drop to the ground, she stood in front of Cell, staring up at his face.

He didn't look at her, instead, looking to the side, as if expecting something to burst out of the tree line. She stared at him, willing him to turn back and look at her. Finally, his eyes turned back to hers. She could see the conflict even more vivid than before. She forced her own mind to silence, before she acted, reaching her hands to his face. He didn't pull away, as she slowly leaned forward, pulling his head down at the same time, locking her lips with his.

Her reasoning caught up with her, after Cell's arms snaked around her back, pressing his warm body against hers. A sudden stab of unbearable guilt in her heart as she remembered that she was making out with the man solely responsible for the deaths of her siblings. Suddenly, she let Cell's face go, and pushed herself away from him. He let her go, his eyes for a moment, unable to hide the pain, before he stood up, regaining his composure. Tora sighed to herself painfully.

"I'm sorry Cell. I... Junichi and Azuma.." Cell nodded slowly. Tora distracted herself by bending down, picking up the berries and nuts she had dropped earlier, before Cell's arms wrapped around her waist again.

--

Emiko had watched as Tora walked maybe a few hundred meters from the arena before Cell had charged after her, air lifting her to the forest. Emiko had simply smiled, and turned back to the tiny mouse that was scampering around the desert floor at her feet. It had found a small tuft of dried grass, and had clambered up the stalk, enjoying a breakfast of grass seeds, followed by a small black beetle that had similar ideas.

Emiko knew in her own way, that the mouse had been 'gifted' by Cell when he had restored it's life. She could see his arrogance in the mouse as it scampered around the dirt, enjoying it's self, before running back up her leg and standing on her knee, showing off. Emiko didn't mind. She loved the little mouse. It squeaked and she began to stroke it. It lavished the attention, making a show of enjoying itself as she petted it's back and head.

A sudden sound of rushing air, announced the return of Cell and Tora. Emi turned to watch as Tora strode across the arena, seating herself on the edge next to Emi, and dumping a pile of assorted nuts and berries on the marble between them.

"Eat up." Tora said, before she shoved a strawberry in her mouth. Emi watched Tora, couldn't help but notice the red in her cheeks.

"What happened?" Emi asked innocently, as she handed a nut to the mouse and began to eat a blackberry.

"Nothin'." Tora said tersely. Emi smiled, suddenly elated.

"You kissed!" Emi said. The sudden sharp look that Tora shot at her sister confirmed it.

"Oh that's great!" Emi said gleefully. Tora frowned, swallowed her food.

"I don't think so. He killed Junichi and Azuma. A few minutes of reckless abandon isn't going to change that." Emi frowned suddenly, pain in her eyes.

"But..." Tora shook her head.

"Don't think on it Emiko. It's something Cell and I have to sort out. I should never have kissed him." Emi nodded sadly, and instead watched as the mouse broke open the shell of the nut and began to nibble on the softer white flesh inside.

Tora kept her back to Cell for the rest of the morning, resting her chin on her hands, staring out across the wastelands. Emiko had eaten her fill, watching her mouse. She was unsure of a name for him yet, but the longer she watched her little mouse, the more she could see aspects of Cell's peronality shinning through.

Suddenly, the little mouse hopped off Emiko's knee and bolted across the arena.

"Hey, wait!" Emi struggled to her feet, running after the little brown mouse. It didn't even slow as it ran straight at Cell, up his leg, using his armour to climb. It hopped on top of his folded arms. Emiko stopped, staring at Cell's wings and his back. Slowly, she walked around the front of him, saw his brilliant pink eyes tracing the little mouse as it did it's dance for him.

"He likes you!" Emiko said with a smile. Cell locked his eyes on Emiko's. He wore a small smirk, but his eyes were shadowy, sadened. Emiko, having the innocence of a child, could see it perfectly.

"Seru, what's wrong?" She asked quietly. She peered around Cell's side, saw Tora still sitting on the edge of the arena, unmoving. Cell forced himself to smirk.

"Nothing is wrong." He said smugly. Emiko frowned.

"I wish you guys would stop pretending like I don't know anything! You've got the hots for Sissie, she's got the hots for you! Why is it so hard?" Cell couldn't hide his amusment at Emiko's brutal bluntness.

"Nothing of the sort." Emiko frowned, hands on her hips. She was mimicked by the tiny mouse that was still sitting on his folded arms. Cell forced himself not to laugh.

"Is it... Because of Junichi and Azuma?" Cell sobered, as he saw the memory of her siblings pain the little girl in front of him. Cell sighed nasally, and moved, unfoldin his arm, grabbing the tail of the mouse and picking it up, placing it in Emiko's outstretched hands. She craddled the mouse to her chest, stroking it, as it looked up at her.

"It is... Complicated." Cell said quietly. Emiko frowned, still looking at her mouse.

"Sis blames you for Junichi and Azuma's death." Her voice was quiet, but full of undiluted emotion. Cell frowned.

"Yes. Don't you?" Emiko lifted her gaze to Cell's, her eyes watering as she fought back the tears.

"No. It was that evil Doctor. He killed Junichi and Azuma, turned them into machine people, then he made you to eat them. Your just as much the victim as they were." Only from the words of an innocent child could such a simple remark strike anyone as it did just then. Cell was stunned at the words. He didn't say anything as Emiko turned and walked away to the edge of the arena, forcing herself to sit down with her mouse.

It took a few moments for Cell to recover his composure. He looked to his right, saw Emiko with her back to him, sobbing as she was overwhelmed by the memories of her torn apart family. He turned to his right, saw Tora with her back to him as well, angry with herself, feeling utterly guilty, because she had kissed him.

Cell turned inwards, saw the chaos of his mind clear as the real truth settled into his mind, began to grow. Emiko's words had struck him deep. He knew suddenly, that he had a decision to make, and that it was going to be a painfully hard one to make...

**A/N: Thanks everyone for sticking with the story! Were finally finished with the editing, (mostly,) and getting stuck back into the story now. :D **


End file.
